Hard to Love
by Honeycatx
Summary: He was interested in her, but he didn't know why. Soon he found himself in love with her. There's just one problem... She couldn't possibly love him. Why? Because he was insensitive,intimidating,and well... Hard to love. Inspired by Lee Brice's song Hard to Love. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone is going to hate me for this,but ... how about you just read it...**

ERIC POV

I stride throw the dark corridors of Dauntless. People shuffle through the halls pass me with silence and averted eyes. I see Four hurrying past me and into another hallway. His eyes meet mine for a second ,but he disappears . I walk past his apartment, and a petite blonde comes out and quickly locks the door behind her. She turns my way to leave, but her face goes pale.

"Tris."

She looks at the door. " I was just..."

I raise a brow awaiting her answer.

"He ... I..."

"I know about you ,Stiff. You had better watch her back here in Dauntless. You don't know who is watching or who is listening." I give her a warning with a low voice.

She just nods and scurries past me with flaming red cheeks. I look over my shoulder . She apparently does the same, but quickly averts her eyes. I brush it off and enter another hallway.

* * *

The dining hall is filled with Dauntless ,but I go to the same table with ease. Taking my seat, I notice the Stiff looking at me, but her gaze falls back on her empty plate.

"We have another meeting later." Max suddenly says . He sits across from me with a clean plate. I just sip on my water as he and the other person speak of useless crap.

Jeanine has joined forces with us ... or is using us to somehow devise a plan to abolish Abnegation. The two stiffs are lucky they transferred. Jeanine Matthews plans on creating some type of mind control serum to control the dauntless and use them for the elimination of the Abnegation. I have no absolute say in this since we technically have no choice, but it doesn't bother me at all. We are just removing a useless group of people. What is the harm in that?

I am pulled from my thoughts as Four enters the room. He and Tris have a little thing going on. They are just lucky I haven't said anything. I watch him approach her in a subtle way , but for some reason, I feel a tinge of hatred when he holds her hand under the table. I shake my head. _You're letting your past get to you..._ I remind myself . _Love is weakness._ I stand up from the table and quickly leave the dining hall. As I enter the hallway the voices and noise dies down slowly as I go further and further away.

**I revised this and ,may have to revise the whole thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got only a few views so far. I mean I know I just posted. I'm very excited about this story. Eric will finally have his due. No hate... I do write FourTris stories too. Review if you think Tobias would be hard to love too. I plan on adding something like that maybe MAYBE!**

**I read good reviews I especially liked this one...**

**Love it go team Eric!**

**Update**

**Haha Enjoy**

TRIS POV

I walk to the training room after the episode with Chris. I do some simple warm ups. I go to a punching bag and just pound. After several minutes, I see Tobias walking towards me. I grabbed my water bottle and downed as much water as I could. I take deep slow breaths to steady my heavy breathing.

"Did Eric see you?" He said ,finally breaking the silence.

"Yes,and thank you for leaving proof." I gestured to my neck. I hear him chuckle. His voice ,deep and strong , echoed in the room. "Seriously though, I was scared,but he already knows."

"How? He wouldn't get that close to see. Plus I remember that your hair was down."

I felt a blush bloom on my cheeks. I looked Tobias straight in the eyes. "He happened to ," I cleared my throat,"Tilt my head a little..."

Tobias's face was worried , concerned,and angry."He touched you?"

"Don't worry. It wasn't like he wanted anything from the 'Stiff' anyways." I watch his shoulders relax and pull him into an embrace. His smell was that of a cologne which I had bought for him. I can't remember what the name was. The scent of it mixed with the smell of metal wafting in the room ,made me feel comfortable

"I love you." fell from his lips. I look at him and smile. Grabbing his face and pressing his lips against mine, felt right. The warmth filled my mouth as his moved against mine. I footsteps outside the training room and pull away.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to visit later." Tobias said while winking. He left the room. I stood there thinking about how lucky I was to find someone like Tobias. I started towards the dorms. Loud noises and talking filled the halls. The smell of whiskey and other alcohols filled the air. I covered my nose to block out the strong aroma. I squeezed my way there the tight halls.

"Tris!" I see Will waving me over. I manage to get out alive,but I trip over something. Will catches my fall. I look up to see Peter's menacing green eyes.

"She's so stiff she can't even walk." I scoff at the horrible joke.

"Shut your mouth ,Peter." Will says.

Peter shoves Will.

"Hey!" I heard Eric's angry voice over the madness."If you don't stop, I will lower your rank,initiate." Peter just nods and scurries off with Drew. Eric looks me in the eyes. He looked almost hurt. Why? I don't know. Then he calls my name."Tris,follow me." Will gives me a confused look. I shrug and follow him. He brought me to the quiet room with the targets and knives. I could only hear his footsteps and mine as we entered.

"Throw it."

I give him a questioning look. He quirks a brow."Now."

I grab three throwing knives. I reminisce Four's training. He told me there's a pattern . bring your arm . Throw and exhale simultaneously. I did that with all three knives. The whole time it was quiet. Only the swish and hit of the knives could be heard.

"So, why am I here again?"

"I came to question you about Four."

I freeze."An-and what exactly about him?"

He walks towards me and stops a foot away.

"It's dangerous if word spread among the Dauntless about you two. You will be accused of cheating and other things." he sighs.

"How would you know if me and Four are for real?"

"Tris,"He chuckles,"It's obvious. Your neck, the millions of times I've caught you kissing him. You two think you I don't know."

I swallow hard. He knows,but..."Why haven't you told anyone?" I should have kept my mouth shut and be thankful he didn't.

"I have my reasons,Tris. Reasons you can't know."

I decide to be a little daring and say,"Why exactly can't I know?"

I watch as I agitate or worsen the problem.

"You have a big mouth,Stiff." He leans down to my face. Inches away ,no, centimeters."Be careful." He walks away yet again. The only sound is his footsteps and my breathless self. Why was I breathless? I had held my breath when came close to me. I have never done that before. I look at the door Eric exited through. I shake my head. He is just intimidating that's all.

ERIC'S POV

I saw it again. Four's hands around her torso and their lips pressed together. I felt an awkward feeling in my stomach. I turn on my heel and have a drink. The halls and the Pit are crowded with people. I grab a bottle containing a strange substance . I knew learned what it was, and I never will. I see Tris making her way through the crowd. I watch as she trips over Peter's foot. A fight slowly begins.

"Hey!" I break them apart and tell Tris to follow me. I bring her to the room with targets and knives. The smell of metal waked me up. I tell her to throw a few ,and she throws three. She knows I didn't actually call her so I could watch her throw knives.

"I came here to question you about Four." I watch her stiffen.

"An-and what exactly about stutters. I enjoy intimidating initiates and especially her.

"It's dangerous if word spread among the Dauntless about you two. You will be accused of cheating and other things." I say. I pinpointing her weakness.

"How would you know if me and Four are for real?"She utters.

"Tris ,it's obvious. Your neck, the millions of times I've caught you kissing him. You two think your sneaky."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

Curious aren't you?

"I my reasons,Tris. Reasons you can't know."

"Why exactly can't I know?" I inch towards her face. Centimeters away from her I saw how flawless her skin was and the deep grey-blue eyes.

"You have a big mouth ,Stiff. Be careful." I back away slowly and turn on my heel. I was insensitive ,but being a Dauntless leader requires some harshness. I walk towards the bar in the Pit. I take a seat next to Chase. He hands me a bottle. I take a swig of it like it was nothing,but really the taste was awful in my mouth. I take another gulp of it ,and it burns my throat.

"What's up old pal?"

"Initiates." I grumble.

"So who's the trouble maker this time?"

"The Stiff." I take another drink of the alcohol.

I notice that Chase already was on his third bottle.

"Why her? Just give her a glare and it's over with."

"She's not like the others."

He just hmmed.

I decided I need to cool off.

I go to the train tracks where everything is quiet and hop on the train for some time to myself. I just rode in it for a couple hours. I walk back to the compound . I get to my apartment and lean against the wall . I locked the door. Tris ... Memories play in my head.

"I have to do something about my feelings."


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished my first Divergent story called A Way out of a Blizzard. There is a sequel coming.**

TRIS POV

The lights flash on and wake me.

"Get up. " Eric says. He walks away as fast as he came. Chris and I take turns blocking the view of each other's bodies. In a few minutes we are on the train.

"Everyone, grabs a gun. We are playing capture the flag."

I grab a gun. It was a paintball gun. We divide into two. I end up with Four. Eric Just scoffs at me. He knew my relationship with Four. I just look outside. We quickly pass by several trees and buildings. The first team jumps off. Four's team gets off a while after. We head over to a carousel.

"Okay so anyone have ideas?" Four asks everyone.

"I say we hide the flag where they can never find it and leave them guessing." Will says.

"I say we split .One half finds Eric's flag. The other half hides the flag." Chris says.

Everyone argues. I look around and see the ferris wheel. I start to climb. Four follows suit.

"Good idea ,Tris."

"Don't come up here. I know what you're afraid of." I smile down at him.

"I just want to make sure you don't fall."

As soon as he said fall I slip. His hand catches my side. I felt his warm hand touch a piece of bare skin. I blush and catch my breath from the small shock.

"You good?" Four's deep voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah."

I continue to climb.

"I think this is good." Four says, somewhat hyperventilating.

"No we need to go higher."

He grunts as he pulls himself up. I stop and sat on a bar. I saw the bright flag hanging up in a building.

"Over there."

" Good work." We start to climb down.

"Listen up. We found the Eric's flag."

"I say we split into two groups group A will be a distraction and group B will get the flag." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to work." Four says.

ERIC POV

We sat there waiting the arrival of Four's team. There was no possible way they could see our flag. It was way up there.

"Eric?"

I heard an initiate girl call my name." What?"

"When are they coming?"

"Shut up and get back to position."

She scurries away.

Suddenly a gun was fired."I see them!" someone calls out.

I see the opposing team coming towards us. I see Four come . I try to shoot him, but he saw me. A boy named Edward stands up in front of me and sees Four. Four shoots him and grabs him facing me. Four shoots my leg.

"Damn it." I muttered.

Suddenly , a triumphant cry sounded. We lost.

TRIS POV

I had shot Peter and Beat Molly. I grabbed the flag and waved it. Chris took the flag down with her. I followed. We hopped on the train. I received many praises from team mates.

"So, the Stiff planned all that."

Chris buzzes in," Of course, She is the smartest out of us all. She's smart enough to join Erudite!"

I blush. I was still Abnegation. I was taught to show humility when being praised. Eric chuckles and leans against the wall of the train. I walk to Four who stands on the other end of the train. He was sitting down on the cold metal floor.

"Good work ,Tris."

"Thank you. " I smile at him . I quickly peck his cheek before any eyes turned towards us. The train was nearing the Dauntless compound. Again we jump onto the roof. Four reluctantly stood there till I ushered him to go. I jump, but my hand just grasps the end of the roof. Eric lingers over the edge and pulls m up.  
"Thank you." I said catching my breath from the exhilarating jump.  
"No problem, Stiff."

"I have a name you know." I said while brushing off my knees. He grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes. The cold grey color of his eyes shown in the light of the moon, as I gazed at them.

"I know,Tris." He leans deadly close. His nose brushes mine, and I can feel his warm and restless breath teem on my lips. My heart stops. Feelings arise in me. Feelings that should be illegal. I hadn't realized my hands clenching his shirt. I back away. He smiles.

"Be careful,Tris."

For what seemed like hours was only two minutes off the train. One by one everyone falls into the dark hole. I was last. I just fall and let gravity pull me. I hit the net. It stings for a bit, but it passes. I walk to the room. Dropping myself on my bed, a moment flashes of Eric and his hair reflected the light of the moon. A pair of dark grey eyes flashes. I touch my lips and remember the warm breath he breathed on them. I sat up quickly.

''So, Tris, what's up with Eric?"

"Oh, I he scolded me for not being able to jump the train." I lied trying to sound scared.

Chris shrugs it off. "Do want to go to dinner or are you going to sit there starving?"

I laugh,"I'm coming."

We walk to the cafeteria with Will. I am squished between them. I poke Will's side.

"Hey!"

"Move over!" I said." You're so close to me."

"Maybe I want to be close." He winks and hugs me. I laugh. I catch a glimpse of Chris's hurt expression. She walks off by herself.

"What's wrong with Chris?" Will asks. I shrug. I hug Will's torso.

"I'm glad I have friends like you." I said releasing Will out of my arms.

"As to you, beautiful." I nudge his side.

"I'm not beautiful."

"Yes! Pretty, smart, brave, and selfless. That's you."

I blush.

"Stop using your Erudite smarts to flirt with me right now."

"I'm not!" He puts his hands to his chest hurt.

We both laugh.

I kiss his cheek." Thanks ,Will." I watch his cheeks flush.

I walk away, but turn around." Don't take it the wrong way!" he chuckles. I grab my food and sit down next to Four and an upset Chris. I grasp Four's hand under the table.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"You really don't know?!"

"What is it, Chris? Tell me. If I did something wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm starting to believe you're cheating your way into Dauntless." She bit at me bitterly.

"What?"

"You're dating your instructor. Eric had his hand on your chin earlier .Now you're flirting with Will!"

I squeeze Four's hand. I look at him. His piercing blue eyes turn a deadly blue.

"Chris, I'm not cheating. Eric is just being the crafty guy he is. Yes, Four and I are together, but he knows better than to help me cheat if I were."

"Then what about Will?!"

"Will and I are just friends. Why would you think we were more?"

"The way he looked at you was obvious. I saw you hug him too."

"Chris, that's what friends do!" I hug her. She pushes me away.

"You're lying. You're just trying to break me." She walks out of the room with tears falling.

I hang my head.

"Is it true?"

I look at Four and shake my head in disbelief." What?"

"About Eric and Will."

"No, why would you think that?" I search his eyes for an answer.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." he gets up . I was sitting alone at the table. I form a fist with my hands and hit the table in frustration. I walk out. I go to the target room. I pick up as many knives I can hold without getting cut and start to throw.

"Did I do anything to hurt you, Chris?" the knife clanged on the target.

"You really doubt me Four?" Clang.

I grab three and throw at once.

"I can't trust anyone anymore." the knives clanged.

"What are you doing, Tris?"

I see Eric.

"Ranting out my frustration to the targets." I say more to myself than him.

"What seems to be the problem?"

I do a double take at his face. "Christina happens to believe I'm cheating into Dauntless. Four is starting to believe of just a two timing helpless Abnegation girl." I stuck a knife into the table.

"I told you." He says.

"Oh save it." I mumbled.

"Out of all the guys here in Dauntless you choose Four."

"Shut it, Eric." I was getting irritated by the minute. I turn so my back faces him. I throw two more knives then suddenly I'm swung around. Eric has his arms wrapped around me. I look up at him in surprise. I take in his grey eyes and dark hair. A kiss breaks my thoughts. Eric pressed his lips to mine. The feelings he gives me should be illegal. I grasp his shirt as I return the favor. He presses my body closer to his. I break away.

"No no." I said holding my head in my hands." I can't be doing that."

Eric stands there shaking his head." I kissed you." he says."_ I_ kissed _you_." he starts to smile to himself.

"What the hell?" I said." Why would you. Never mind." I rush out of there. I bump onto Zeke.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Come over to my place. We're playing Dauntless or Candor." I follow Zeke and try to take Eric off of my mind. I enter his apartment and take a seat on the couch. People were drinking and laughing. Will seats himself next to me.

"What's going on ,Beautiful?"

"Nothing. You're not so bad yourself." I said.

"Why thank you." He dramatically pretends to flip his hair. I laugh.

"Chris was angry at me because she thought I was flirting with you and Four and Eric."

"It was more like I was flirting with you."

"I know!" We both laugh.

"I'm sorry." Will finally says.

"It's okay." we talk for a little long. I laughed along with him and his cheesy jokes. My cheeriness soon fades when Eric crashes the party.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS INVITES ONLY!" Zeke yells." basically everyone left except for me ,Four, Will, Uriah, Chris, Al ,Peter, Eric, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn,.

"I start!" Zeke and Uriah say.

"Fine." says Uriah.

The game begins...


	4. Chapter 4: Candor and Dauntless part 1

**Sorry if I haven't updated... I got sick. i know it's short,but I am trying my best. I love you guys!**

* * *

TRIS POV

"Christina, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to run in your underwear around the Pit and yell 'Swimming ! Swimming!' ."

I laughed at her face. She agreed and started running around the halls. Uriah ,Marlene ,and Zeke went to watch. They came back laughing.

"Eric, who let you in?" Chris gives him an odd glare.

"Watch it…"

She puts her hands up in surrender, but shoots a glare at me.

"Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor."

"Okay,…Hm… Oh! Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Eric's face froze. "What do I do if I don't want to answer?"

"You take an article of clothing off."

Eric takes off his jacket.

"Four?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to wear your coat like a cloak."

"Okay that's easy."

"I'm not done. Carrie a basket with you. Walk around the compound. NO skip around the compound saying 'I'm going to grandma's house!' to everyone you see."

I choked down a laugh when I heard this. Four accepts the challenge. I follow so does Eric. We laugh as we watch Four return with a red face.

"Tris?" Four asks me.

"Dauntless.''

"I dare you to kiss me."

Everyone looks at me surprised.

I stumble over. I was nervous and had no idea why. I love him right? So I should trust him. I kiss him gently. I look into his eyes. Nothing. They were blank and empty. He must not have felt anything. I sigh and sit down.

"Marlene?"

"Dauntless." She says confidently.

"Slap Eric. Since your so confident."

Everyone looks a little shocked.

"Are you trying to kill me?! Tris is definitely trying to kick me out of Dauntless!"

She takes off her sweater.

"Uriah, D or C?"

"Dauntless. We have no room for pansycakes." He says with a smirk.

"I dare you to call your mom and tell her 'The baby is coming!'"

We all laughed.

He dials up his mom.

"Hello?"

"THE BABY IS COMING! HELP MOM!"

"Take care of your own crap." She hangs up.

"Wow, your mom loves you a lot." I said. Everyone laughs.

"Tris C or D?"

"Dauntless." I said.

"I dare you to kiss Eric."

I felt my stomach drop. I didn't want to remove my shirt, nor did I want to kiss Eric.

"Why do I have to kiss someone every time?"

"We wanna know if you're that good of a kisser if Four asked for it." Uriah said. I threw a pillow from the couch at him. I nervously itched over to Eric. I place my hands on his shoulders ,close my eyes ,and take a breath.

" Hurry up ,Stiff." Peter says.

I kiss Eric. It was warm but fast.

"Peter, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"Who is your crush?"

"I said Dauntless!"

"I dare you answer the question." I said.

He grunts in frustration. He takes his shirt off. His face is red. I mentally note that. I couldn't avert my eyes. His topless body. I blush as I finally look away.

"What? Can't get enough ,Stiff?"

"Shut it." Four said defensively .

I look at Four. He just shakes his head.

"Will, Kiss Tris and tell us if she's a good kisser."

* * *

"AGAIN WITH THAT!?" I groaned.

"Don't worry." Will said. I sat still nervously. His lips pressed against mine. I found my hands in his hair ,and his at the back of my head and the other on my waist.

"Oh cut it out!" Shauna cries. Will broke apart.

"Now, you're response?" Peter asked.

"She is quite delightful." He said winking at me.

I felt a rush of heat hit my face. "I need some air. I'll be back." I scurry out of the room. Four follows close behind me.

"What was that?" He finally asks . I was leaning against the rail over the chasm.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you kiss them? I thought we had something."

"We did. Till you started to doubt me."

I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear."

"It's alright ,Four."

"Good." He wraps his arms around me. I slip from under them.

"I think we should just be friends from now on."

"But,Tris, I love you." I watch hurt , pain , and longing fill his eyes. It hurt me to see him like this ,but I have to move on. It was either staying with him and let rumors spread or leave him and make sure his reputation is clean and live safely. I think it is better to leave him.

"If I stay, we both will only go through more pain. Even though we aren't together,even though we it hurts let's pretend we don't even know each other. Even though we do such things, I can never forget the way you loved me and vice versa."

"Then do me one thing." He says.

"What is it?"

"Tell me you love me one last time."

I nod my head.

"Tobias Eaton, I love you." I watch as tears fall from his eyes. I hadn't noticed my own though ,but they fell.

"I love you." He said, and we shared on last kiss.


	5. Chapter 5:End of C&D

**Here is the next chapter... Let me just say that this is going to be a Eric and Tris story. hate it? Don't read it. SORRY IT's SHORT. BEEN BUSY LATELY. I'M REALLY TRYING HERE. My sequel came out so... yeah.**

FOUR POV

We finally broke up. I watched Tris walk to the room. I stood there still . I hope I was dreaming. How could this happen? How did I let myself slip up like that? I just lost the best woman in the world. I groan .

"Why am I so stupid? I hate these emotional teenage feelings!" Sometimes I forget I'm only eighteen. I trod back into the room.

"Are you ready?" Will asks me.

"Yeah."

I hear Chris groan," Can we play something else?"

"No let me do one last one then." Uriah says. We all agree.

"Okay... who should be my victim. PETER!"

"Dauntless..."

"Okay you kiss Tris and tell us how you honestly think about it."

I feel anger rage in me. I can't do anything now. Tris and I are done. I see Tris toss a pillow at Uriah again.

"Would you guys stop! I don't like kissing random people ."

"Why? Are you scared I might bite you ,Stiff?" Peter comments. Tris kisses Peter. I watched as she tried to pull away,but Peter held on to her like a leech. I wanted to hurt Peter,but I couldn't. Finally Tris can breath again.

"You sure can kiss." Peter says smirking at Tris. I watch a red tint bloom on her face. I longed for her ,but she no longer wants to hold onto me. It hurts more than I thought it would.

"Okay since you guys keep saying Tris is a good kisser let's play spin the bottle!" Uriah shrieks.

The game starts.

ERIC POV

Spin the bottle great. Now I have to kiss every other person than,... Tris. I watch Chris kiss Peter. Peter kiss Marlene. Marlene kiss...Shauna?! This game is messed up.

TRIS POV

Shauna spins the bottle and it lands on Zeke. he kisses her passionately. Zeke spins and it lands on me. He leans over and firmly places his hand behind my head. His mouth molded against mine. His kiss was warm and... words can't describe the sudden weakness in my knees and hands.

"Wow. Tris! Maybe I should invite you to my apartment more often." Zeke winks at me. I blush in response. I swear I'm going to kill Uriah for picking this game. I spin the bottle and it lands on none other than Four. So much for our ''last kiss".

My lips gently pecked at his lips till he just smashed our lips together.

"I can't do it." he whispers. I felt tears pool in my ears. I stare into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I left. I couldn't stand the game any more.

"Hey, stop there." A voice behind me called. I stop and spin around.

"Eric." I hiss under my breath. He finally reaches me.

"What do you want?"

" I uh... actually I don't know,but what I do know is that it involves you."

"I'm not in the mood for games ,Eric." I continued to my room. Eric grabs my hand and pulls me in the opposite direction.

"We're going to my apartment to talk."

I helpless followed. I knew if I tried to fight, I'd probably die. He's much bigger and stronger. I had never been to this side of the compound. He unlocks a door and drags me in.

"Sit." He points to the couch. I sit down , and he disappears into another room. I scrutinize the living space. It was neat and clean. The walls were white except for one. It was a deep blue. Fancy words were on the blue wall. It stated:

_Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict_.( Disclaimer. those words belong to Veronica Roth. It is from the Erudite manifesto.)

"Tris." His voice pulls me to reality.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I see him sigh and sit across from me.

"Could you be nice to me once?" He snaps.

"How could I, When all you do is bite back at me with rude response?"

I could tell I made him mad,but he calmed himself. "So what happened between you and Four?"

"We um, broke up. Why?" I watch him smirk to himself.

"No particular reason."

"okay, I'm leaving." I stand up to leave,but he grabs my arm.

"Wait. " I look at his grey eyes waiting for his reason to stop me.

"Never mind. " He lets go. I can tell he was holding something back,but I don't say anything.

"Okay...?..." I run back to the room . Everyone was already in bed. I hop in bed and fall asleep with the continuous thoughts of Four.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm having some serious writer's block! Please send ideas . I had an idea for this story,but Eric isn't the easiest person to write . His POV's are a lot different form Tris and Tobias. I will still type on strong!**

**TRIS POV**

I trudged through the simulation. The last thing I remember was me shooting myself instead of my parents. I sat up, and sweat beaded across my forehead. I put my hands up and covered my eyes. I put my knees to my chin and rock back and forth in fear.

"It's okay you made it through." Four said softly. I hugged him. Not really because had feelings for him in a romantic matter,but out of fear.

Fear is something one can not escape ,whether or not one is a Dauntless. Fear is a thing , emotion ,or feeling. It's something that cannot be ignored. Something no one will live without. It's our worst nightmares,but fear is also what makes one unique. It will affect us and our future. Though we can not escape it , we can embrace the fact that we are all equal. A dauntless and a Abnegation are the same. We are all equal, because we fear. We know it ,but we just won't admit. Everyone is selfless at one point or another. Everyone is brave at one point or another.

"Let's go outside Tris." His hand was on the small of my back as we walked out. I felt terrified. My face was sweaty and my hands were shaking. I held my hands up and stared at them. Their continuous trembling scared me even more. Four grabbed them with his own hands.

"Tris, everything's alright." He kisses my forehead. I take a deep breath as he whispers soothing words to me. I nod my head at every word he says. He finally let's go of my hands. I exit the room and walk to the Pit. I promised Chris I'd be there afterwards. She wanted to go shopping... I see her exit a boutique and wave her over.

"INITIATION IS ALMOST OVER!" She practically screams at the top of her lungs. Several Dauntless stare,but of course that doesn't bother her. With that she drags me from shop to shop, boutique to boutique.

Three hours of shopping later...

Chris is now carrying fifteen different shopping bags. I am carry only one. I just bought an appropriate outfit. Though it wasn't too showy or flashy it ws something that expresses me. A simple high-low dress. It was a a very faint grey at the top and slow down to the bottom it became black. Almost like my change from Abnegation to Dauntless.(- THE IDEA CAME FROM ANOTHER STORY. DISCLAIMER. IT BELONGS TO A PEASANT AND HER PRINCE. ) Chris obviously wanted me to dress as a skimpy Dauntless. I refused. I let the inner Abnegation girl leak out a bit at times.

"Really? After three hours you just bought a dress?!"

I walked away and just waved. I wanted to look cool for once,but sadly when I got to the stairs I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"You alright ,Tris?" Zeke helped me up.

"Yeah. I guess walking away like a cool person doesn't work for me..." I mumbled."Thanks though ,Zeke."

I walked to the dorms and Shauna stops me.

"Tris, do you want to get ready at my place? I mean after initiation of course. I thought you might like some privacy when you are getting ready." She gave me a friendly smile.

"Yes. Thank you so much for that . You're a life saver!"

"No problem. See ya later!"

I continue to the dorms. I enter and I see Peter sitting on his bed. I freeze as his eyes meet mine. I look down and head straight for my bed. I place the bag down by it. I watch Peter leave the room ever so quietly...

"Oh whatever are you thinking,dear Peter?..." I said after he left the room .

He is thinking over something evil... I just know it.

ERIC POV

She is going to be first. I said while looking at the list. I was happy for her. I inwardly wished she chose to be a leader. Therefore leading us to working side by side. I groan aloud.

"Why are you falling for a girl,Eric?" I questioned myself out loud. I decided to walk around and scare the crap out of inititates. It was a way to let my anger out or frustration. It was almost a hobby at times. Besides that it was just fun. I see Chris walking down the hall woth her hands full of shopping bags.

"What the crap did you buy?"

"Stuff..." She said quietly.

"Stuff... You're wasting time on buying stuff?"

"well..."

I scoff at her.

Twenty scared people later...

I was watching Tris practice her shooting. I was standing a far off. I watch her boldness with the weapon. She was an innocent girl from Abnegation,but now she can be a lethal weapon. I mental slap myself. Calling someone a lethal weapon is completely wrong.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tris says without turning around.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't, but now I do know." She continues to fire her gun.

I chuckle quietly.

"I don't have time for games." She said."How long have you been here,Eric?"

"From the time you started." I said.

She puts her gun on the table.

"Tell me , why are you so interested in me?"

I nonchalantly shrugged."Because I am."

"That's obviously not the answer." She said smiling to herself."Be honest here."

"Because I was curious ."

"Wow. If you were in Candor I'm pretty sure they'd run out of truth serum for you. You lie way to much,Eric, and lying is what gets you tangled up."

"Well, then guess why I am then." I said walking towards her at a very slow pace.

"Don't be foolish, Eric. Just tell me. I don't want to play your games."

I am now a few yards away. "What games are you referring to?"

"The kind where you toy around with a girl's heart." she said those words while looking me dead straight in the eyes. I was somewhat hurt by her statement,but I didn't let it show.

"How do you? Are you really sure i want to mess around?"

I was only a yard away.

She shrugs."It's just a hypothesis. Anything is possible."

I am standing inches away from her.

"Yes anything is possible. Even this."

I kiss her again,but as gently as I could.

"It is also possible that I happen to like you." I kiss her again.

Being in Dauntless you have to be bold. I now was being bold even though my heart rate was picking up the pace. The only thing,though, that was keeping my heart from bursting was her lips moving against mine. She is kissing me with the same passion.

A sound came from behind. Loud footsteps.

"Tris, I-"

I break apart from her and meet two blue eyes. I smirk at him,but Tris is trembling in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7:Falling 4 4

**Guys it's been a while.**

TRIS POV  
Four... He saw me... I try to push away from Eric ,but his arms close tightly around me. How did I get into this mess.

"Er-Eric?" Four stuttered.

"Yes,Four?" Eric said innocently.

"Tris? Wh-WHat are you doing?" I heard the hurt in his voice.

"I-I-I" I couldn't say anything. I kick Eric in the shin and just jog past them. It was the worst feeling in the world. Tears stained my cheeks. I ran out to the trains and jumped on,but as I got on another person had jumped after me.

"Tris," I turn to see Four."i thought you weren't going after Eric." HIs voice is cold, deep,and intimidating.

"I wasn't. Listen , He-"

"Don't just point your finger at him. I saw you kissing him back, I saw everything,but it seemed to unrealistic of you."

I slid down against the wall. I was now sitting against the cold metal wall with my hands to my face.

"I can't say I didn't kiss him,but I can say that it meant nothing to me and nothing to him."

"Tris, you kissed a leader. Besides that you kissed Eric! it's Eric. Open your eyes,Tris!" His anger slipped through his voice. What right does he have to yell at me? I felt angry tears flowing down my face. I stand up quickly with shaky hands and retort him.

"What right do you in my business?! We aren't together any more ,Four! So what if I kissed him? What if I liked it? What if he is someone I'm interested in?!"

"Do you hear what you're saying? Are you drunk?" He tried to place a hand on my cheek and speak softly ,but I shoved his hand away.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he sat down . I sat across from him,but I didn't meet his eyes. A deep silence befalls us.

"I-I Don't thing it's over for me yet." Four said quietly. I looked up into his eyes. A memory comes to mind. When I first met him, Four helped me out of the net. I noticed, (yes his blue eyes,) his deep chocolate brown hair. It was strange that was actually what caught my attention first. His hair was thick and shined a bit when the sun hit it. It was smooth the first time I ran my hands threw it. I closed my eyes as I remembered the warm feeling of our bodies close together.

"I'm sorry too. " I said finally." I shouldn't have yelled." I looked away and out the window. I heard his feet shuffle towards me . I heard him sit down. I felt the heat from his body and automatically leaned on him.

"Why is it that I still love you?" He said.

"It's the strings that bind us together." I whispered.

"Tell me,Beatrice, do you love me back?" His words of testing startled me.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm just doing what feels natural." I said ,and I looked into his hurt eyes."What feels natural to do is..." I said leaning towards his slightly parted lips.

"say, I love you." I kissed him. It felt so right, yet so wrong,but I pushed a side the thoughts as I fell in love all over again.

**Short ? Yeah I know. I had just written the longest chapter in my life in my new story - A Way Off Thin Ice. It was over 3k. I am so happy. It took my three days to do it. (Because of school and work). I hope this is satisfying for now.**


	8. Chapter 8:Back together?

**So here we are with this chapter. Forgive me for not updating. I was catching up on reading real books and not Fanfiction. 10 reviews for another Fourtris chapter 11 for the next chapter to be a Eris.**

**(Arcticstorm made up that shipname. THought I'd use it and give them the credit)**

Tris POV

The train kept moving as our kisses heated the cold train. Lips and hands locked onto the other. His deep voice whispered sweet and loving words . I felt a hot sensation spread as his mouth eagerly kissed me.

"We need to get back,Four." I said breathless.

He kissed the side of my neck and my cheek.

"Should we? Or would you rather stay here?" a smirk dancing on his lips.

"You already know the answer,but you , as a trainer, need to bring me, the initiate, back, before trouble catches up." I said as he nibbled at my neck. I bit my lower lip.

I swat his arm playfully. I disentangle myself from him . I see him reaching to grab me again,but I jump off the train.

"HURRY, FOUR!" He jumps. I stood there as he approached me. I watch him try to kiss me,but I jump down into the hole or entrance to Dauntless. I jump off the net as I hear a horrid scream. I had never heard him screaming before. I see his sweaty face filled with fear as he got down. He kneeled. He is weak in the knees after the terrifying jump. I help him up.

"Where to?" I asked. I smiled. I wanted to spend the night with him. Badly. Why did I ever want to leave him in the first place?

"My apartment." He said ready to puke. I sling his arm over my shoulder and help his dizzy self to his room.

TOBIAS POV

The words and kisses we shared on the train had meaning. We can never part. I love her and she,me. I felt sick in the stomach,but trudged on to my apartment. I felt myself leaning to the left. I gasp .

"It's okay. I got you ." She said. Her sweet voice coming from the right side of me.

"I know you do." I kissed her cheek. We were now going down a hall. I kissed the corner of her mouth. I leaned on her with a bit more pressure and whoops , she's pinned against the wall. I kiss her lips.

"Can we wait till we're there?" she said in between our kisses. The apartment seemed so far away. I pull away with a sigh.

"Let's hurry then." I said. I darted ahead and watch her chasing after. I burst through the door panting , and in seconds she merges into the room. We stood in the doorway trying to catch our breaths.

"You good?" She asks with ,now, calm ,smooth breathes.

"Yes." I said and with that , I kiss her soft ,petal pink lips and close the door quickly with my right hand. We stumbled to the couch, and I seated myself with her on my lap. I felt our tongues entangling ,but soon she stops.

"I was going too fast. " I said.

"No, I just..." her eyes fall on mine. I sweep back a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"I'll wait forever for you,Tris." I said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"thank you." she mumbled.

"Does this mean we're together again?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet."

I sighed,but instead of getting angry or sad , I enjoy her presence and soft feather like touches here and there .

**This story has really short chapters ,because I need more ideas. Please PM me with different and new ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9:Trying to block out eric

**I got lots of good reviews... okay I give all the credit for this idea for this chapter to...**

**Hooda! I bothered her a lot when she said she had an idea,but let's not go there. He idea was amazing and can I just say that her idea made me want to type last night,but I had school today so... Let's just get this story rolling shall we? Oh and can I add something else?**

**The ending is what I want to plan on my own,but I still am welcoming ideas from you!**

**FOUR: You better make it good,Dowals**

**Me:Chill,Four. I got Eric and Tris covered.**

**Four" The hell did you say?!**

**Me:Nothing...Nothing...**

**Four:You better not let anything else happen between them or -**

***Closes writing application* Me:What did you say,Four? I couldn't hear you... *Laughs evilly***

**TRIS POV**

I woke up on a rather comfortable couch. Sitting up, I take in my surroundings. White walls and nice furniture were placed in a mature and neat way. One wall had "_Fear God Alone" _in script. I sigh. I'm in Four's apartment. I swing my legs over the side of the couch and stand up. I slip on my sneakers,but as I tied up the sneakers, I inhaled the scent of eggs and pancakes... I quietly tip-toed into the bathroom and splash water on my face. I also noticed that I left a spare toothbrush the last time I was here. I take the blue brush and Crest tooth paste and brush away.

_2 minutes later..._

I wiped the water off my hands and face before leaving the bathroom. I walk to the kitchen and see Four in a black apron and his regular clothes present beneath it. I quietly walk up behind him as his washed his hands. I stood a foot away behind him and poked his sensitive sides. He jumps and water from the sink gets on the counter and floor. I choke on laughter as his face goes rose red.

"TRIS!" He hollers. Four starts to chase me around the apartment in his apron . We circled the couch a good five times ,but then I hopped the couch and it tipped over. Four jumped too , and I laugh as his stumbles to get up ,but fails because I am stepping on his apron.

"This blasted thing!" He said trying to disentangle himself from the death trap. I laugh at his face;however, I hadn't realized I had removed my foot form the piece of cloth and the next moment I'm on the floor too. Four is on top of me with my hands pinned to the side of my head.

"I've got you now!" He said triumphantly. Our laughter dies down as we just stare at each other . He leans down towards my face. Big blue orbs still intact with my own, he brushes his nose against mine. His lips didn't meet mine; he just kept running his nose against my skin.

"Four," He looks into my eyes."Kiss me." He just gives me a soft smirk and lays a paper-light kiss on my cheek,then my nose,and forehead. Then the light weight kisses are planted on my lips. His own soft lips touch mine for a short amount of time. I slip my hand loose from his grip and place a hand behind his head. I push his head down to have his lips meet mine with more pressure. A few seconds pass and he lifts his face to look at me.

"I love you,but I'm still waiting for your heart." He mumbles to me. I let my eyes fall to the right side ,but I don't let them meet his face or eyes. I love him don't I? He lifts hand and grabs my my head to look at him, he kissed my forehead softly. I open my mouth to tell him my feelings for him,but he speaks as soon as my mouth opens.

"No, don't be rash with your decision. I'll wait for your answer once your heart is clear." With that he lifts his weight off of me and stands up to finish whatever he was doing. I sit up slowly. He is right. I need to clear things up a bit. I am for sure though, he is the one. The one that I should spend the rest of my life with. He is the one made for me. I come up behind him and hug him.

"I love you." he gently turns around and faces me.

"Tris, I don't mean to be harsh,but I just don't want you saying those words now. Later ,when everything is settled down. Tell me those words ,when your heart truly is clear and when you truly know what you want. Because if you waste time saying it now," He sighs and rest his forehead on mine with his hands on my shoulders."they will mean nothing." He kisses my forehead and leaves the apartment. I stood there pondering over his words. I collect my sweater and head out the door, and I see Four walking to the right so I walk to the left. I turn the corner and bump into a random pole... By that I mean Eric. He extends a hand out to me.

"You okay,Sti-Tris?"

"Yeah... " grab his hand,but pull away. He opens his mouth to say something,but I just quickly walk away. Today was time for stage two...

ERIC POV

Came from Four's room again,but I noticed she walked towards me and Four the other way. So I hid behind the corner,but I didn't expect her to just walk into me like that.

"You okay ,Sti-Tris?" I asked giving her my hand. It was rather hard to break that habit of calling her Stiff. She takes my hand,but pulls away. I was about to tell her to head to the waiting room for stage two,but she pushed passed me and walked away without a thank you or sorry. I crossed my arms. Just yesterday she was kissing me. Now she is giving me a cold shoulder...

_A few minutes later ... Now at the fear landscape room..._

"We will call a name and you just will stand and enter the room."I said. Everyone nods and takes a seat in the room outside . I walk in to check on Four.

"Have enough serums for everyone?" I ask.

"Yeah. We'll start whenever you're ready." He said.

I walk out closing the door behind me.

"Will." I said ,and he enters the room with nervousness evident on his face...

_Ten initiates later..._

"Tris." I called her name. She stood up from comforting Marlene and walked in not looking me in the eye. I close the door behind her and lean against it.

"Are you ready?" I hear Four's muffled voice.

"Of course." Tris replied. Soon everything in the room is quiet. After only three minutes or so, Tris comes out with shaky hands and sweat on her face. I watch her leave the area and out into the hallway. I had dismissed all the other initiates already , so I followed her.

"Tris." I called out to her. She continues walking.

"What is it ,Eric?" She said not stopping or turning around.

"Stop." I said. She obediently stops . I catch up to her still figure and move in front of her. I see a lock of her blonde hair fall to her face. I swept it behind her ear . The whole time her eyes stared into mine. The innocent blue-grey eyes that eat at me day and night were just staring into my own eyes.

"Eric..." I left my hand on her cheek. I kiss her lips softly and push her against the wall. Her hands pushed again my chest,but I continued to kiss her. Tris slips from under my arm .

"Tris, Please..." She just walks away.

TRIS POV

I touch my lips. His kisses were soft and gently. His grey eyes tempting me to fall into them and never to come out,but Four... His deep blue eyes were much more bright and warm.

I walk into the cafeteria thinking over the last episode with Eric. Will grabs my arm and pulls me to sit with him and the gang. Chris sat to his left , and I to his right with Four to my right. Chris scowled out me. Will just laughed awkwardly. i rolled my eyes.

"Ladies , please. Can't we all just be friends here?"

"No!" Chris snapped.

"I want to be friends,but she isn't willing to lower her pride ." I said to WIll.

"Why you-?!"

"How about some coke?" Will said cutting Chris off. I smile.

"Thank you ,Will." I drink it sparingly.

"It's my pleasure,malady" he said. Uriah came prancing in.

"I made it out of my fear landscape in ten minutes! Ha! Beat that you Pansycakes!"

"Tris beat all of you." Four mumbled to himself,but Zeke caught his words.

"What was your time then?" Zeke asked me.

"Uh..." Everyone looked at me.

"That's private. Uriah you're an idiot for telling everyone." Four said. He shrugged . Luckily everyone dropped the conversation about the times. I reach out and grasp Four's hand under the table. I laughed at Uriah's idiotic gestures ,when Eric's grey eyes met mine. He gave me a smirk and winked at me. I looked down and blushed . No one noticed since no made a comment on it. I just excused myself and walked around the compound. I walked into the Pit and Four came up to me. We walk out to the trains and take a ride. Since no one was there we talked and laughed ,but the talking became simply touches and gestures. Soon the small touches became small kisses and in moments his hands entangled in my hair .

This felt right ,but Eric's eyes lingered in the back of my mind.


	10. Chapter 10:Eric ? Four?

**So Hooda gave me ideas like I said before,so let's get to work! **

ERIC POV (feels like forever since we did his)

I turn away after she left me standing there. The Pit seemed like a good place to drain my disappointment out and have a drink or two at. As I go down a long staircase,Will is going up. I put my hand out and press it against his chest to stop him.

"Can I help you?" he says.

"Yes, I need to know what's going on between you and Tris." I said bluntly.

"Nothing! There never was anything besides a good friendship. Can we not have good friends anymore?"

"Watch your mouth,initiate." I let him pass and continue down the stairs. I trudge through the crowds of Dauntless and finally make it to the doors of a bar in the Pit. I shake a few hands of others and take a seat .

"What can I get for you?" The bartender says.

"Anything works ." I said. He nods and comes back with a glass and an unknown substance. I drain the glass like it was nothing and pour another glass,but no matter how much I drank, I couldn't stop the continuous thoughts of Tris. Her innocent face and blue-grey eyes floated in my mind. I just keep drinking ,hoping it will ease the pain of her rejection of my affection...(That sounded so corny! That's why I'm going to keep that...)

A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY LATER...

I pushed the doors of the bar open and stumble out. The ground beneath my feet was shifting and I swear everyone has a twin or they're triplets...I try to walk towards the stairs,but I lose balance and tumble to the wall on my left. I push off it and stumble to the right. Finally , the stairs were in my view. I begin to walk up the stairs ,losing balance every now and then . I make it to the top in one piece and stagger to my apartment. I fumble with the keys and jam it into the lock. Turning the locker and opening the door, I go straight to the fridge and pull a bottle of beer. I pop the cap off and collapse on the couch . I lay there and drank the beer. After about two more beers, my heavy lids were closing ,and dozed off.

TRIS POV

I walk down the hallway after my lovely train ride with Four. I keep smiling over the thought of his hands caressing me. I pass by a door and notice it is open. I walk over and peek inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I call into the room. No one answered. I don't know what made me walk in,but I did. All the walls were white,but one wall was blue with something written in script.

_Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict_.( Disclaimer. those words belong to Veronica Roth. It is from the Erudite manifesto.)

An Erudite lives here? Maybe they still have Erudite dwelling within and maybe they're Dauntless now. I walk in further ,and I see a figure on the couch. I watch the heavy rise and fall of their chest. I walk closer and see a familiar face.

_Eric..._

I cross my arms as I scrutinize the bottles that lay around him. He got drunk ... I walk out of the apartment without a sound and closed the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder ,and I jumped. I hope it's not Peter or Drew or something... I turn around with partly closed eyes. I sigh.

"Four, you scared me."

"What were you doing in there?" asked in his serious voice.

"The door was open so I thought something was wrong,and Eric must have passed out after getting drunk." I say nonchalantly. He gives a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you later. I promised Will we'd do extra training together." I say. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Fine,but I'm coming to watch after I'm done with work."

I nod. I sometimes forget his real age. He's 18,but he acts 25. He has a "job" or the control room. He is an initiate trainer and my boyfriend. I wonder how he does it. I had a spring in my step as I walk to get changed in the room. Will was sitting there waiting for me.

"I'll turn around. Don't worry." He says ."I just peek sometimes..." He said with a smirk as he turned around. I threw my pillow at him. I turned my back to him.

"Shut up." I pulled out a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a black hoodie .

"I'm ready. You can turn ar-" He was already turned around."How long have you been looking?"

"Don't worry about it. Your body isn't that bad." he said winking.

"Will, you pervert..."

"I'm just kidding!"

We laugh and nudge each other as we walk out to the training rooms.

"Um... Eric asked about our relationship. I told him we are just friends . He seemed relaxed after I said that." Will said.

Eric somehow interferes with my life,not just as a leader,but as an admirer .

"Oh? Did he tell you why?"

"No. He just continued on his walk." Will said."But don't worry, Will will protect you." He slings an arm around my shoulders.

"Did you just say Will will?" I asked chuckling.

"Of course I did."

"If I didn't have a boyfriend , I'd date you." I said out of the blue. It was the truth. I had a growing attachment to Will at the beginning,but then Four swept me off my feet.

"So there's another guy in the picture?" He asks with a devilish smile.

I shrug,but the smile splayed across my face gave it away.

"Our Tris is growing up!"

We finally make it to the training room.

"I'm going to stretch first and do a couple warm-ups." I said ,and he agreed in doing the same.

ERIC POV

_A few hours later... when he's sober..._

The sound of pounding fists against a punching bag echoed in the hallway. A few grunts escaped through the doors of the training room. I peek in ,and the sight of Tris made my heart leap in my chest; however , Will's presence made a frown grow on my face. I walk into there anyway. I heard the joyful laughter be exchanged between them . Jealousy boils up inside of me.

"I swear if you saw me change I am going to beat the crap out of you." Tris says with a smirk.

Will chuckles. "It's okay, you can beat me up any day as long as I see your pretty face."

Will stopped and stared at Tris. She follows suit.

"Will, just because of what I said earlier doesn't mean that I really am going to be ."

"I know. I just like seeing you blush."

She touches her cheeks, and they grow even more red.

"Like that." Will whispers to her

"Yeah their probably even more red now ." She mumbles back.

"What are you doing here?" I said finally.

Will jerks his hand hand away ,and Tris takes a step back.

"we-uh We are doing some extra training." Tris says.

"Surely you were. Especially when he was flirting with you." I state plainly. I walk towards them.

"I didn't mean it in that way.I- wait, why would that matter? It's not like I'm a leader or something yet." Will states .

"Will, it's okay. I'll take care of this. You should leave for dinner. Do save me a seat." She smiles sweetly at him. He salutes her with two fingers casually and leaves. I watch her smiling to herself and drawing circles with her feet.

"What's really up?" I say edging closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Will and Four ... and us." She freezes. Was there never an us? Was it not a couple of days ago she was kissing me back? Was I just someone to mess around with until her heart was repaired?

"Eric, there was never an us. I-"

I raise my hand to stop her from speaking.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel anything between us. Even if you don't I will." I turn and walk away.

"Oh and by the way," I stop and turn around."Thanks for checking on my and closing my door." I wink at her. I exit the room.

WILL POV (This is rare!)

I walk into the cafeteria and find a seat next to Uriah and the group. Tris and I had practiced for a while,so I was tired as crap. I started to put food on my plate and began to eat a bread roll first.

"Where's Tris?" Four asks me.

"Oh, Eric came in while we were practicing ,and I left." I said nonchalantly. I noticed Four's clenched jaw and fisted hands. I swear his veins were going to burst.

"Four,chill. She said she's handle it. I'm sure she's fine." I said and drank some water."It's Tris we're talking about. Besides, what is Eric going to do by talking to her?"

I mean really nothing could happen . I watch Four take a breath and relax.

"There you go!" Zeke says and pats Four's shoulder. I continue to eat. Christina walks in. She smiled as she hugged Marlene and Shauna,but when her eyes met mine she frowned. I cast my gaze else where and see Tris walk in through the door. I wave to her ;she smiles and comes over. Chris rolls her eyes at me,but I try to ignore.

"Hey." Tris says.

"Hey,Trissy! Four got jealous when he heard you were with Eric." Uriah said. Tris blushed as she sat down.

"Really?" She said,raising a brow. Four cleared his throat.

"Of course not. I don't need to worry about my initiates like that." He said not meeting anyone's eyes. We all smile and chuckle at Four.

FOUR POV

She needs to be careful around Eric. I don't want last times episode repeating again . What if someone else finds out? What if Eric uses our relationship against her? I shake my head,but I just try to enjoy the fact that she is mine and mine alone.

After dinner , I bidded them a goodnight and am taking a walk around the compound. I just wanted to see if anything has changed. Plus, the control room had me cooped up for a while.A walk was a nice way to stretch my legs. I walk pass Eric who seemed to be stressing over something.

"You okay there,Eric?" I asked. He grunted in frustration.

"It's none of your business,Four." He said shoving me aside.

"Okay, Just one thing," He turns to face me."Stay away from Tris."

"Like I would touch her! "

"Then,explain why you were interrupting her practicing with Will earlier?" I quirk a brow.

"I asked about her progress and her plans after you mind?You're really holding me up.I have a meeting to attend."

I turn to walk away,but look over my shoulder . I just hope his words are true.

TRIS POV

Eric? Four?

I lay in bed as I think over their names. I toss to my left . Why ? Why does it have to be the only two rivals here? I mean there are others,but they hate each others guts! I'm stuck smack dab in the middle. What to do? I toss to the right. What am I going to do about Eric?

I lay straight on my back. I can't sleep while thinking over this. I take deep breaths and calm down my stressed body and mind. Soon, I am so relaxed , my eyes get heavy, and I fall asleep.

_MORNING!_

I wake up to the sudden flash of the ceiling lights flipping on.

"Get up! Go to the Pit in five." Four calls. Everyone gets up and gets ready. I splash water into my face and pull on a sweater over my t-shirt and some black pants. I lace up my combat boots and jog to the Pit. I arrived with other Dauntless initiates and soon the rest came.

"Listen up! Those of you who are called while be going to stage two earlier than usual. " Eric says.

Four starts naming names of others and instructs them to step next to him.

"Shane, Lisa,Greg,-" A lot more names are called and finally...

"Tris." I step over. I didn't think I'd make it. The last two were cut .

"Okay, let's get this over with." Eric said. Everyone followed Four, and I ,of course, was last. Eric was last actually ,and he walked very close to me. Walking down a hall, I felt a hand on my lower back. I turn slightly to my right and see Eric's hand resting there. I felt my face go red;he notices and chuckles. i just relax under his touch,though I was inwardly uneasy. The fact that Four is my instructor _and_ boyfriend was bad enough,but the fact that Eric is doing this and he's a leader was worse. I shyly rub my right shoulder with my left hand. Eric leans down and whispers to me.

"You do realize how I feel towards you?" His hot breath teasing the side of my neck,sent shivers down my back and a rather harsh breath to escape my mouth. Luckily, It was quiet,or else I would have gotten stares. His hand rubbed my lower back in a circle. His lips brush against my cheek.

"Surely, you will see my afterwards?"

I felt realization hit me. I was enjoying his touch and his words. I jerk away. Shame tasered me . A squall was blowing inside of my heart. I could feel it. These uncertain emotions ... How can I fall for Eric? I love Four. I notice that were are now in the room and one by one everyone has their turn in the room. We all did the same thing. For me this time it was intimacy though. I was thankful only Four saw it. I rocked back and forth. When Four tried to touch my arm, I flinched,but soon he cradled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said. He didn't say anything. I would rather have everyone see that fear than my fear of choosing between Eric and Four. Though,I'm not sure if I do have feelings for Eric, I know that he certainly draws me to him. I try to relax in Four's warm embrace,but Eric's hand on my lower back... The feeling of it was still there.


	11. Chapter 11: Have I gone insane?

**Here is chapter 11. SO I have been thinking... I notice how not many people do a modern story about EricxTris. Like we do with Four and Tris. So what do ya say? Should I plan to do one? Answer with a review ,please.**

TRIS POV

I am sitting in the waiting room out side of the fear simulation room. I had just gone,but I couldn't move. I was going to kill my parents,but I killed myself instead. I could still feel the cold barrel of the gun pressed against my skin on my forehead.

"You can leave." Chris said. Her grudge against me was eating away at my skin. I stand up and turn on my heel . I exited the room. I walk in a slow pace,but somehow , a figure still managed to get in my way. Noticing the familiar black vest and scent of liquor , I look up to meet grey eyes. He just gave me a half smile.

"Excuse me." I said. I can't have anymore mixed emotions. When I walk past, he grabs my arm and pulls me back into him. His embrace brought color to my cheeks.

"Eric..." I look into those grey eyes. The usual solid, grey orbs defrosted and became soft satin grey eyes. I just keep blinking to keep me out of a haze. This feeling he sparks within me makes me feel alive,but yet fear and uneasiness seep in from all different directions. I push him away,but his tight hold around my body kept me in my place.

"Tris, it's been a while since I last touched your lips." He says as a matter of fact.

" I hope it stays that way." I say trying to break his barrier around me. I felt his hand against my cheek. I freeze. The gentleness in his touch warms me ,and causes me to freeze. He leans down to meet my lips,and I let him. I just stay still and every so slowly closing my eyes. The hot feeling of his lips made me flush even more. Am I insane? Perhaps,but maybe I already was,when he first touched me. I took in his lips as he took in mine. I knew I was enjoying every moment of this ,but I pull away.

"I need to go." I say rushed. He just nods . I turn to walk away,but his words stop me.

"I hope we can do that again another time." He says smirking. I watch his eyes freeze over making the soft eyes disappear. I shudder. His cold eyes send shivers down my body every time I meet them,but earlier, there was a different look in his grey eyes. Something warmer than ice.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I like the way it sounded so I ended it there... JUST KIDDING! **

ERIC POV

I touch my lips again. No matter how many times I kiss her, I am amazed that she lets me,but no matter how many times I kiss her, it isn't enough. I walk to my I office and pull out my swivel chair. I read over some reports and jot a few things down. I type up a document for Max . It takes me around an hour and a half to finish and edit. I email it to him. I felt tense all over,so I stand up to leave and go do something in the training room.

I change into more flexible clothing and grab a water bottle. I open the door to the training room. It creaks a bit ,and I switch the lights on. The loud sound of the lights turning on echoed in the room. Some were still flickering,but later they will stop. I stretch out my muscles first and start on a few push ups. Both arms,then one arm. I do the right side first then the left. I stand to my feet feeling satisfied with the amount of push ups and start towards the punching bags. I raise my fist to meet the bag. The rough contact made it swing back a bit. I continue hitting and kicking ,but a sound made me stop. I hear giggles and chuckles and footsteps. I swiftly move over behind a pillar in the shadows. I see Four and Tris walking in. Tris was gripping onto the front of Four's shirt. She was dragging him over a wall in the room. She leaned against it and pulled him into her. Their lips moving,touching,and teasing each other made me wince. Four's right arm wraps around her waist,pulling her as close as possible, and the other press against the wall for balance. Tris hands are in his hair and on his chest . I watch for a bit,but soon an awkward and jealous feeling rising in me. So I take a step from behind the shadows.

"Do you mind? So people are a trying to stay work out here." I say.

I watch them pull apart then freeze. I pick up some weights in the corner .

"How long have you been standing there?" Four asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I bite back.

Four opens his mouth to retaliate ,but his phone goes off.

"Control room needs me. I'll see you later." Four says to Tris. She nods. Four leaves her behind in the room with me. I put down the weights I was lifting. I grab my water bottle and take in a decent amount.

"You come here often?" She asks. I shrug,but I edge close to her. I stand half a foot away. I can see her face flushing. I tilt her chin up to look at me.

"Do you enjoy this ,Stiff?" I ask with a smirk.

"Enjoy what?"

She steps back. I step forward and brush her hair aside. I kiss her cheek and watch her curious eyes look into my own.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks. My mouth forms a straight line.

"You don't catch on very quickly do you?"

"I have an idea ,but I'm not so sure."

"Tell me." I said.

"Since there is tension between you and Four, I think maybe you want me ,just so it breaks him down. Crumble him. Turn him into a complete mess."

I nod ,"That's a possibility."

I've thought of that before, but never has Four had a lover before Tris.

"But what if you're wrong?"

She furrows her brow as she thinks.

"Maybe you hate me and want to break me, but at the same time you do so, it hurts Four?..."

"Ah... The one stone and two birds thing." I said with a small smile.

"But you're wrong again." I said touching her nose with mine. It felt right. I don't know if she has an idea of how I feel. I don't to mess around with her ;I want the opposite. I to love her ,respect her, and maybe even care for her. How she made me come to this point? I don't know. She just has the ability to change people without knowing I guess. I rest my forehead on hers. Soon, our breathing syncs. Her warm minty breath meets my chest . I look into her eyes. i lean a bit closer. She still stands still ,but i don't go any further.

"I'll see you around, Tris." I say remove my hands from her. I watch her lose her breath a bit, but I leave the room and don't turn around.

TRIS POV

His antics and gestures... I felt myself having trouble breathing a bit. His contact made me want to go limp. I pat my cheeks. They were hot. I was probably as red as a rose. I walk out of the room ,still trying to decipher his words.

FOUR POV

I walk to the control room, but Zeke stops me from entering.

"Hey ,PAL!" He says oddly.

"Sup?" I said trying to pass him ,but he blocks my way.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Oh, uh- What are you doing tonight?" He asks ,sweat rolling down his face.

"Nothing why?"

"Maybe you and I can grab a drink or something ."

"Yeah ,later .Now move I have work to do."

"NO!" I look at him with a raised brow...

'' No, you can't go in... the floor... was just WAXED!" He says strangely. I hear someone yell pineapple and Zeke lets me pass. I take my seat and continue my work, but Zeke's odd behavior made me think.

**Sorry guys if Eric seemed a little off for this chapter. I didn't know how I wanted him to sound or what I wanted him to say. I am so happy that this story has reached 4,000 views!**


	12. Chapter 12:Trouble-out of the edU

**Here's another chapter.**

ZEKE POV {something different!}

I took a seat in a swivel chair next Four. I felt sweat dripping done my forehead. I try to keep my eyes on the monitor,but I can't help but look over at Four. I turn around and look at Uriah. He gives me a thumbs up and a stupid smile. Four slowly turns around to look at Uriah.

"Why is Uriah here?" Four questions.

"Uh-He - Needs a job?..." I said in question form.

Four raises his brow,but continues his work.

"So about that drink..." I begin.

Four shrugs. I awkwardly turned around. "Do you think he knows why I said pineapple?" Uriah whispers.

"No I don't think so." I say .

ERIC POV

I go to the building where the Dauntless compound entrance is. I just sit at the ledge ,as the train whizzes by. The speed of the train reminded me of how fast my interest was swooped up by Tris.

"Uh, Eric?" I turn and see Alex the message boy or Max's personal message bearer.

"What?"

"Jeanine wants you at the meeting."

"Got it. Now leave." He jumps off and onto the net. I do the same and walk to meet Jeanine.

TRIS POV

I sat there on my bed with my knees up. Peter walks in.

"Stiff."

"Retard."

He freezes and looks at me. He smiles an evil smile. He takes a few steps . he now stands next to my bed.

"Be careful with your words. " He touches my shoulder and then my cheek . I push his hand .

"Leave me alone,Pervert." I say standing up. He grasp my waist and pulls my back against his chest.

"I can't do that." He whispers to me. I shiver, when his hands suddenly touch my upper thigh. I push him and run to the Chasm. No one was there except Peter, Drew,and Al?...

'What do you want?"

"Um….. What _do_ we want again?" Drew said. Al laughed and Peter smacked the back of his head.

"How about we show you?"

I watch them come at me quickly. I find myself leaning against it. Drew grabbed my legs and All pulled me so my back ended up against his chest. He held my arms. Peter stood there smiling. I tried to wiggle free,but I had no luck. Peter's hands slip under the hem of my shirt. His rough hands ran along my skin.

"Help!" I yelled continuously.

"No one is here. Everyone is at Zeke's party." Al says. Peter suddenly presses his lips on mine and forces his tongue inside. I gag. His hands touch me in places that were completely inappropriate . I bite down on his tongue. He pulls away and blood is dripping from his mouth.

I knee Drew in the face and elbowed Al in the stomach,but peter came back at me . He pulled my hair and smashed my head against the railing several times, but not bad enough to cause any serious damage. I punch his stomach ,but Drew hits me and it knocks the wind right out of me. I fall to the grab gasping for air. I see someone rushing to my aid,but soon I pass out.

**Was it Four or Eric? Review who you think it is. Sorry it's super short!**


	13. Chapter 13:Chris and a vest?

**WHO SAVES TRIS?**

TRIS POV

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_I don't have to make you love me_

_I just want to take your time _

_I don't wanna wreck your Friday _

_I ain't gunna waste my lies_

_I don't have to take your heart_

_I just wanna take your time _

_(The chorus of this song made me want to write...I don't own anything)_

My eyes start to open,but everything starts out blurry. I blink slowly a few times, then my eyes adjust. I see grey eyes peering over at me. I sit up quickly. Eric was sitting in a chair next to the bed, which I assume is his. I touch the back of my head. Peter must have hit me harder than I thought.

"What time is it?" I ask .

"Ten."

My eyes widen.

"I am missing my training!" I try to jump out of the bed,but Eric holds me back.

"You can't train in the state you're in."

"I'm fine. " I said. He makes me sit back down on the bed. I look at his grey eyes and dark hair. (Did I say he had blond,brown, or dark hair previously?) He shoves a glass of water into my hands and a pill. I look at him wearily.

"Is this some type of drug that will knock me out? Poison me?"

He chuckles. "No. Just take it."

I raise a brow.

"Okay, It's something from Erudite. It helps repair wounds quicker." he says smiling, like he was joking.

I sigh and give in. I put the pill in my mouth and drink water to help it go down. Eric hands me an ice pack.

"Thank you."

He just nods and stands to leave. I grab his sleeve. He gives me a questioning look. I realize that I don't have a reason or an answer to why I did so.

"I-I'm -" _I what? What did I want?..._ I let go of his sleeve.

"Never mind." I look away and put my hand on my lap. He smiles a small ,weary smile. He sits on the bed. I felt the bed dip as he shifted to get comfortable. HIs hand touches my left cheek. The sudden and gentle contact made my eyes snap to look into his eyes. Eric looks at me with such passionate and caring eyes, I find myself leaning closer. He too follows suit. His lips meet mine. I find my hands in his short hair. Though it was short , but it was long enough for me to tug on . He pulled away gently. I then realized that he didn't have any piercings . _He must have taken them out._ Why? I don't know. I look into his grey orbs.

"I like you a lot." he mumbles.

"I don't know if I can say the same." I whisper. He nods as he rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry ,you know." he says.

"For what exactly?"

"For messing up your relationship with Four." He says.

I shake my head."It isn't your fault for liking me. It's my fault for letting it come to this."

"So you do like me?" He says with a smirk. I nudge him .

"I don't know if I really do or not." I say as I scoot back and lean against the head board of the bed. Eric leans closer to me.

"It's alright if you don't. " he whispers in my ear. I felt his hot breath coming and going on my cheek... now my neck. He stayed there with his hot breath. I take his face in my hands and raise his face to mine. His hot breath now misting over my lips. I lean closer , waiting for him to stop me or say something,but he doesn't. I feel his nose brush mine ; I press my lips to his. Warm, soft ,and gentle describes this kiss. He didn't rush anything,but he didn't hold back. His hands found the edge of my shirt,but he stopped there,not daring to slip his hands under. Eric pulls away. My eyes were still closed. I took a moment to comprehend the feeling then I opened my eyes. I see his eyes. I for some reason wished it were deep blue eyes instead of a silvery grey,but yet I liked the silver gleam in the grey.

Eric now sat back in the chair. We didn't say anything. It was like we both were trying to decipher this _feeling_. The door suddenly bursts open. I see Four standing there with stormy blue eyes.

"Four..." I say. He jogs to my side. He touches my bruised arm and took in my horrid appearance.

"What did he do to you?" He harshly whispers. His hands were shaking with anger.

"Nothing." Eric said."Nothing,but saving her."

"From what? Nothing is more dangerous than you." Four said spitting the words at Eric.

"Four, I'm fine. Eric did save me."

Four didn't look at me. I stood up and dragged him out of the room,giving Eric an apologetic look.

Four shakes my grip off from him.

"What is going on?" he asked .

"Peter ,Drew,and -" I let out a shaky breath."Al, tried to kill me last night." Four pulled me into an embrace. I slip out from under his grasp.

"I need to get going,Four." I choked on guilt. I kissed Eric behind his back several times. I wave at him as I leave. He doesn't ask anything else, he just smiles and leaves.

A heavy weight was on my chest. I am keeping secrets from Four. I groan and walk down to the cafeteria. Will was shoving Chris towards me.

"Apologize..." Will whispered to Chris.

"What?!... No.." She mumbled something to Will.

"Fine!" Chris shouts at Will.

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head." No I am . " Chris gives me a small smile. She hugs me.

"YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH I'M SO PROUD!"

"I wasn't lying earlier though."

She didn't care,but she pulls back and looks at my chest.. I blush.

"What... are you looking at?..."

She points. I look down. I was wearing my tight fitted t-shirt ,yes,but what made Chris stare was the large black vest hang on me. my eyes widen.

"What?... Oh that..." I turn around and see Eric walk in . Chris raises a brow. I rip the vest off and trot towards Eric. I shove the vest into his hands.

"Please, I don't want people questioning me." I said sternly.

He nods,but winks. I wanted to slap the smirk off his face,but I go and reunite with Chris at the table with the gang.

I touch my lips as I look back over at Eric. His gentle kiss still lingers...


	14. Chapter 14

TRIS POV

I walk into the training room. I stand at the entrance of the huge room. Empty.

No one has bothered to practice as often,which left me with some more space. I go and throw a knife. The sudden clang of the knife and target makes me alert . I need to relieve my stress so other way. I put down the knife and walk out to the roof. The stairs were many,but the tedious walk was rewarded by the cool breeze whispering throw my hair ,as I stood on the rooftop. I close my eyes and inhale the crisp air. The surprising sound of the train buzzing pass on the tracks, makes me snap my eyes open. I stood there watching the train pass. I see something or someone inside. I look again as I start running after the train.

Maybe I was just seeing things... I stop running and make my way back. I look over my shoulder at the train.

Maybe someone else needs some alone time too. I walk back down to the compound and carelessly wander. The same smell of metal and ashes. The same color-black. The same people. I could care less.

"Hey, Tris. What are you doing?"

I look up to see Shauna.

"Uh..Nothing. Why?"

She shrugs. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and the girls to a night of relaxing and fun or something. Care to join?"

I wanted ti say no,but she was very polite about it and I needed some form of distraction.

"Sure. When are we meeting up?"

"Now at my apartment."

I nod and follow,but my thoughts of Eric still linger.

**SUPER DUPER short,but I am very busy. I just wanted to give you guys a filler. Hope I can update soon. I'm really stressed out these days. A 14 year old can handle only so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

TRIS POV

I sat on Shauna's bed wearing black sleeping clothes. Everyone was laughing and talking about the guys of Dauntless and doing each others nails. I just sat and watched Once Upon a Time . I watched as Mary Margaret(Snow White) and David(Prince James) had an affair. That... evil... queen... is making everything difficult for David and Mary!

I groan. My relationship is something like that,but different.

Eric

Four

Eric

Four

A true and pure lover.

A true lover,but also a sensual one.

I can't have both. I can not possibly keep Eric a secret any longer. Four is already suspecting me.

"Tris!"

"what?"

"We asked you kiss,Kill,Marry : Four, Zeke, Eric!" Chris shouts.

"Kill Zeke... Marry Four , kiss Eric?" I state like a question.

"WHat! You think Eric is more attractive than my Zekey?!" Shauna exclaims. I shrug.

"He's already taken so that is the best way out right?"

They all groan.

"Hey," I start" Why don't we play a game?" I ask.

"What do you suggest?" Marlene says crossing her arms.

"We shoot the guys with water guns?"

Chris giggles wildly. "Let's do this."

I watch them "gear up". The girls put on vests and face paint. I just grab a water gun and extra water. I exit the room as they giggle over their "plan".

"Hurry, before I start without you..."

"We're coming ,Tris!" Shauna shouts.

"This is the best idea you've ever had,Stiff." Lynn says. I smile and load my water gun. We see Uriah coming down the hall.

"Hey,Lad-" Marlene sprays him.

"HEY!" We run pass him. Zeke is coming towards us.

"Have you seen,Uriah?"

We nod.

"Great. Can you te-"

We all spray him at once. I push pass him.

"Come on!"

I collide into someone.

"Tris, are you okay?" Al asks. I nod. He extends a hand.

"I'm sorry." I say. He shakes his head.

"No it's not your fault."

"Not about that. About this..." I spray his face and reload as I run.

"We will get you girls back!" Zeke shouts. "I will avenge my brother!" We all laugh at Zeke's valiant oath.

"Shall we find Four?" Lynn says with an evil smirk.

"Oh no..." I mumble.

"What? It'll be fun." Shauna says. The other girls nod.

"Whatever, I'm not going to be at the bottom of the Chasm..." I say under my breath.

They turn the corner and spot the door to the control room.

"Ready?" Marlene asks.

"I was born ready,sister." Lynn says as she kicks the door open. They soak Four and the other guy in there.

"Hey. St-Stop!"

I dropped my gun and ran.

"Go GO GO!" Chris shouts.

They collapse in laughter after turning the corner. "How about we sneak attack someone..." Shauna says.

"Oh I have someone in mind..." Lynn returns with an evil smile.  
"Oh no..."

Chris laughs evilly. "E-"

"R." Shauna says.

"I." Lynn says.

"...C..." I finish. I groan. "We can't so that! We'd get into a lot of trouble."

"It's a SNEAK ATTACK." Lynn says.

They drag me to his office.

"You go in there and tell him you need to talk to him. We will spray his back and run afterwards. He'll never know!" Chris says to me.

"What the hell?!" I yell .

"Oh.. Stiff can curse." Lynn says lacing her boot up.

"He'll know about me! Why me?!"

"Just do it,Stiff." Shauna says.

"Oh so I'm the Stiff to you too?"

They all nudge me towards the door.

"Fine you wait right there." I said pointing to the dark corner. THey nod.

I knock on Eric's office door. I hear a muffled "Come in." I open the door and see him putting papers into a folding and filing them.

"Oh, it's you." He says softly.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we step out for a moment?"

CHRIS POV

We stand in the corner and see Tris walk out with Eric.

"Ready?" I say. The girls nod. Suddenly, as we step out, Eric and Tris soak us in water.

Tris is laughing her ass off.

"What the crap,Tris?!"

"Oh he turned her to the dark side! RUN!" Marlene shouts.

TRIS POV

"Before we step out, take this and shoot to your right corner." I hand him the water gun. He just chuckles and nods. We step out.

I hear Chris whisper,"Ready?" I look at Eric.

"Now." We both spray the girls . They all squeal like pigs on helium. They scatter and I high five Eric.

"So since you are here, do you mind having dinner with me?"

My smile fades.

"I can't do this anymore,Eric."

"Do what? Eat?"

I poke his chest." You know what I mean. "

"Enlighten me."

"This game. The kisses and saving me and holding me close... There's some ...Catch to this isn't there?"

He places his hands on my shoulders and gives them a firm squeeze.

"I just want you Tris. Please, tell me the same. Tell me you feel that... FIre." His earnest eyes bore into mine.

"I just..." I push his hands away. "I don't understand this. WHat do we have? Four and I have a broken relationship ,because of this." I gesture to the space between us.

"We have love. At least, that's how I see it. "

"It may feel that way,but later it'll just be regret." I try walking away,but Eric pulls me and kisses my lips. That's not what is wrong. What's wrong is that I let him and didn't stop him.

"Now, tell me." He says backing up a bit." You felt something."

He searches my eyes for an answer. I felt it,but I couldn't admit it. I love Four,but Can I possible have two loves?

That's insane!

"Eric."

I let myself break down in tears. "I can't do this!"

I sob into my hands. He gently embraces me. "It's my fault for having feelings for you." He mumbles.

Is it entirely your fault?

Is not my fault also? I too have feelings for him. I am hurting because of it. So is this what love is? Is love suppose to be this way? Between me and two men?

Impossible.

Love is for one significant other,but I guess I'm too blind to see which one it is.

Eric or Four?

**How is everyone? REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories of pain

TRIS POV

I wake up to that familiar scent- Eric.

"What's so funny?" Eric says.

"Just that," I sit up on his bed. "I keep waking up to your face. Why?"

"Oh because you were sobbing and we sat down in my office. You fell asleep ,and I carried you here. I just care fo ryou that's all."

I nod." You surely do."

"Ah... Correct grammar usage."

I shrug. "What do you mean?"

"It's surely not sure." He said winking. I throw a pillow at him.

"Keep that Erudite crap away from me for right now. " I tease.

"Really? Is is it that bad?" He pokes my shoulder.

"Shut up."

He carefully stands up and goes to his bathroom. I hear the water running from the bathroom faucet. I then go to his small kitchen area. I manage to get a glass of water and return back to his bedroom. I sit down on the bed sheeted with dark blue and grey. I stand up and let my Abnegation take over. I start fixing the bed. I start with the sheets that are crumpled and twisted. I meticulously smooth out the grey and blue striped sheet.  
"A lot of color for someone like him..." I mumble.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I trip over the side of the bed in a fright and face plant into the comforter. I turn around to see a topless Eric. A blush rises to my face as I try with all my strength to avert my eyes.

"Nothing..."

I continue fixing the bed,but I hear and feel him coming closer. Soon ,as I pull the pillows into their place, I feel his breath on my neck and shoulder.

_Please have a shirt on... Please have a shirt on._ I chanted those words in my head as his arms enclose me . He plants small teasing kisses on my neck. I bite my lower lip to prevent little gasps from escaping. HIs lips travel to my cheek ,and his hands turn me around so I can see his face. My hands press against his bare chest for balance.

_Nope... NO shirt..._

He continues to let his lips wander about my skin.

"Eric... I don't think-"

He finally reaches my lips. I whimper in his mouth. The way he kisses me just- no words can describe. Four doesn't even make it feel like this...

I entwine my hands and his hair together. Eric gently places me back on his bed. He places hot,open mouth kisses on my neck and chest.

"I seriously just fixed your bed..." I say trying to not let my enjoyment show. He smirks.

He just smirks. I blush as his hands occasionally go under my black tank top. I pull his face to meet mine and crash our lips together. He groans against my lips,but suddenly he pulls away. He opens up a drawer in his dresser and puts on a tight black t-shirt. He looks in the mirror and runs a hand through his blonde hair.

"Eric..." I say unsatisfied.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"We- You-"

He laughs and takes long brisk strides towards my small frame still laying on his bed. He pins me under his weight.

"Do we need to go all the way?"

My eyes widen. "NO! That's not what I meant." I turn my face to the left,but the tip of his nose follows down the side of my neck.

"That's what I thought." He stood up and put on a black coat . I simply pull over a black sweater ,even though my skin was in flames from his touch. I blush as I continue to think of the imaginable.

_What if I didn't stop him the second time?..._

I shake my head.

I stand in the ring with Peter. He just gives me that stupid smirk that I want to punch off his face so badly...

_He steps before he punches..._ Four's words ring in my head. I watch as Peter does exactly that. I hit him in the throat,and he stops to hold his throat ,that is throbbing in pain. He curses under his breath. I step back to calm my shaky breathes, but Peter suddenly sweeps my feet form beneath me. I tumble ,and Peter punches me in the face. I watch as Four leaves this dreadful scene. I glance at Eric who gives me a concerned and an "I am sorry for this.." Kinda of look. Peter though didn't stop. He knocks me out. The last thing I hear is Christina calling my name. Or is it Eric? Four? Will? Shauna?

ERIC POV

I watch Tris stumble to the ground. Peter came and punched her right cheek. I see Four leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I can't watch her be beaten like that." He says as his footsteps become more faint. I give Tris a concerned look,but before anything could happen,Peter knocks her out. We all call out to her,but Will immediately lifts her and brings her to the infirmary. I clench my fists and walk towards that idiot. I open my mouth to scold him,but think better of the situation.

"Well,done." I choke out.

No one can know about our relationship. I must come off as cold , icy, -

Eric

TRIS POV

I hear whispers,but my eyes are closed. They feel heavy,like they have little weights on them. I lift my hand and rub my eyes.

"Tris!"

My eyes crack open a bit to see Chris and Will.

"Hey. How long have I been out?" I ask.

"For about three hours ." Will says. I groan . My left jaw aches , and I carefully place a hand on it.

"Yeah, Peter hit you really hard there." Chris says. I laugh.

"I think I know that."

Chris whispers something to WIll, but he gives her this look .

"I don't think we should..." He whispers back to her.

"What?" I ask. Chris nudges his arm. "He's...leader...fail...trouble..." Is all I got from Christina's quick whisper to Will. He nods ,and they both leave the room with a smile. I watch them stop at the door and talk to someone,but soon another person walks in.

Eric

"Hey, are you okay?"

I point to my jaw. "You tell me..."

He chuckles as he takes a seat in the chair beside the bed. I watch this harsh and cold Dauntless leader gently place a hand on mine and sweetly places a kiss on my cheek.

How can both persons exist?

"You are really something, Eric."

"Why do you say that?"

I laugh. "Really? You can't see?"

He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. The sight makes my stomach flutter.

"You were so... cruel before. Now, it's like Abnegation and Amity ate each of your limbs!"

Eric laughs. "Is that so? Amity and Abnegation ate me? "

I realize how ridiculous it sounded,but that is just how I see it. I touch his cheek with my right hand.

"What happened?"

He chuckles ."What?"

"In Erudite? There is always a reason for such walls,Eric." I pat his hand lightly. "Because I know what that is like..."

He sighs and looks at the sheets of the bed. "I uh- " He shakes his head ." I have a really bad relationship with my family and people around me. I don't know what it was but... " He shifts in his seat. "How about a story?"

I nod as I stroke his short blonde hair.

_Eric's story-_

_I entered into the building for the first day of tenth grade. I remember being in this room that was half empty. A girl with these golden eyes. Golden yellow, the kinda that just -Glows. Her black framed glasses weren't nerdy,but they complimented her. White blonde hair. Something I had never seen before. I rememeber looking away and back at my book. _

Eric gives me a small smile. "Sorry. I just went off there."

I touch his cheek. "Continue." I urge him.

_The next moment she sat by me in that class. I had braces and crazy blonde hair. I just smiled,and she returned it,but something was off. The next month or so we became close friends. One day she explained her feelings towards me. I was happy,of course. The next day I was asked to see the principal. I went willingly. I was then accused of breaking into the Jeanine's science lab. Before that, I was asked to clean up the lab for Jeanine after class everyday. I didn't understand._

I rub Eric's shoulder as he suddenly tenses up. I kiss his cheek. "You don't have to finish."

"No, I need to . You should know why ."

_I then was sent home . I being accused of stealing Jeanine's serum that she showed us as somehting very valuable. My parents completely turned their backs towards me. I remember the words-_

_"How could you ruin our names with something so stupid?!" My mom yelled. _

_"I thought I raised someone better than this! " my dad scolded me._

_I never understood why it was so important. It was just a bottle with some serum in it. It wasn't the end of the world. That's when I started shutting myself out. I had only two months before I was to decide my faction. I got rid of my glasses that week and my braces were no longer needed. I started changing my attitude. I saw that girl again. Her name was Layla,but I didn't meet her in the way I thought I would. I was sent to meet Jeanine the day before the choosing ceremony. I saw those golden eyes and a malicious smirk. She set me up. Jeanine and Layla did. I don't remember feeling more betrayed in any point in my life. I was forced to come here for reason. _

He finished his story with that. I just lean against my pillow. "You were hurt. I get that,but there is something I need to know."

He looks at me and waits for my question.

"Why are you here?"

His grey eyes become misty with tears. No words feel from his lips,but his lips met mine. I gladly excepted it. The kiss was urgent, rough, and open mouthed. Tongues tango with each other in a fast pace. He backs away slowly.

"I have to go." With that he disappears behind the door of the room. I felt pain pang in my chest.

"He doesn't trust me enough?" I felt a lump in my throat,but stop myself. "I haven't told him of myself . " I remind myself of the on going pain at home in Abnegation.

"I can never forget what happened."

**So what happens to Tris? Any guesses? I have a new idea... REVIEW!**


	17. Short chapter

ERIC POV

As I enter into my office after a visiting Tris, Max was standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Jeanine says everything is prepared for stage two . I hope your love life isn't interferring with what we planned?" Max says with a smirk.

"Why would you think anything is going to change?"

He shrugs. "Maybe your early morning bliss caused something and the visit to the infirmary, changed your mind."

I sit down in my chair behind the desk. "Let's just get this over with."

"Still the same are we?" Max says plopping down into the seat in front og my desk.

"What is _that _suppose to mean?" I ask menacingly.

He shrugs again. "We all know ,Eric, that you can't help your emotions." With his dramatic swoosh of his black coat , he was gone.

I stare at my computer screen. Files of information fill up the memory space. Information that is vital for this operation.

TRIS POV  
A Dauntless nurse came in five freaking hours later ,and told me I am free to go. I lace up my boots , grab my jacket, and leave. Half way to the dormatories for the initiates, Four stops me.

"Are you okay?" the back of his hand tries to touch my cheek,but I turn away.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't watch you get hurt. "

I sigh. I want to ask _"why didn't you visit me in the infirmary?"_, but I held my tongue. I just hug him andenter the room. I lay on my bed and try to forget what happened in Abnegation ,but the memory of Caleb and what he did just kept coming, so I let it.

_I was sitting on my bed sorting through useless stuff. Caleb came in the room with a stress filled face. He smelled of liquor, which I still have no ide ahow he got a hold of . He grabbed me by the hand and mumbled something I couldn't hear. He was obviously drunk, and mum and dad were off doing their business . Caleb pinned me under his weight. I was a scared 14 year old girl. _

_"I'm sorry,but one day you'll understand." is what my big brother said. My drunk brother._

I rather not think about what he did next. He was only 14 . I don't know what drove him to drink. I grip the blankets as I remember the way his hands touched me in places a brother ought not touch. I sit up tears soaking my face. That fear of intimacy and the fear of my brother have not been over come. My brother woke up the next day in his bedroom having forgotten what he had done to his sister. I never saw him the same way. I can't , not anymore.

Chris shakes my shoulder. "Tris!" I snap back to reality and look at her . "Are you okay?"

I nod and quickly wipe away the tears with the back of my hand. "Just thinking about my fears and got over whelmed. "

She nods understandingly. "Well, we had fun the other night ,and the girls wanted me to thank them for you."

"Yeah, no problem. We should go to the room now."

Chris doesn't like me to refer to the simulation room as well the simulation room. She prefers the room. I hope that Caleb doens't show up in there. He will always haunt my dreams,but that can not interfer with my life.

I have other problems to worry about. Four and Eric for instance.

My heart is more drawn to Eric,but Four needs me. I let out a heavy sigh. If only fate could just choose for me.

**Anyone surprised about Caleb? How many of you wnat to know how he got the liquor and why he drank at the sprouting age of 14?! **

**Review and the answers shall be provided.**


	18. How can I live without ?-Eric

**Hello, I am typing this on my phone today. So how is everyone? I am going on hiatus for a bit while I am going back to school. Depending on the situation, I may be tempted to go on fanfiction again haha...**

**Four:so I will be missing for 5 months?**

**me: Don't Fred TOO much. It's only until I have time and finish the bloody 8th grade...**

**Four: *sighs* I had better find tris and spread the news...**

**Me: *pats his shoulder* don't worry , everything will be okay.**

**Tris POV**

I took a seat the chair . Not knowing how to describe it, I will just call it the chair. Four pulls up next to me in his own swivel chair.

"playing dentist?" I joke , trying to diminish the uneasy feeling.

"No your happy?" He asks filling the syringe .

I shrug and watch him type something in the computer. He approaches me with the needle.

"Ready?"

No, I am not. ,because I am afraid my brother might appear... "of course ." he cleans a spot on my neck and injects the needle. It felt like a pinch at first then a slight burning sensation . I bite my lower lip as I felt it rush throw my veins . I close my eyes for a moment then open them. The room is gone .

I stand up utterly confused . I look around and see nothing , until I felt something touch my shoukder. I jump .

"Beatrice !" I look behind me and Caleb is standing there with a distraught look on his face.

"Caleb..." I take a careful step back and he takes a step, closer. Why is he the first fear? I ask myself. Suddenly I am back in Abnegation , and Caleb still walks towards me. I trip over something and land on his bed?... My bed?... That didn't matter , but what did is Caleb now on top of me .

"let go..."I bite lower lip as I feel his mouth on my neck. Why am I so scared to move? I let him kiss my lips. Why? His hands run up and down my sides. I close my eyes shut as I feel tears urging to come.

I wake up breathing heavily . I hug my knees and rock back and forth. Four hugs me .

"I never knew..." he whispers to himself. I hold on your Four for my life . I sob into his shoulder.

"How come I was so afraid to move? " I ask.

Four looks me in the eyes . "Because fear paralyzes you ."

I touch his cheek with my hand . This is reality . I lean forward and kiss him. He soon kisses me back, and his hands find my sides and my legs. The warmth of them make me feel safe. He pulls away . "You should go. I have other people waiying. Maybe meet me later at the my apartment. "

I nod and leave .by

I walk, down the hallway rubbing my arms . The simulation was so real. I swear I can still feel his hands on my legs . I stop in the hallway and take a breath . It wasn't real ... That time. Tomorrow is visiting day. I wonder if Mom will come. I hope that Caleb is busy...

I see Eric coming down the hall.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he approaches me. I am still teary eyed and am rubbing my arms .

"i.. I don't know."

He pulls me into a warm and secure hug.

"What happened ?"

I shake my head. "Now is not the time , Eric ."

He let's go of me and takes my hand instead .

"I need to ask you something ."

I look up at his grey eyes .

"Do you love me?" I drop his hand . I don't even know . I believe I love them both, but it's not possible . I rub a hand through my hair.

"I don't know . I don't even know what I am doing I mean I am dating my instructor and now I'm flirting with his rival whom miraculously is one of the leaders of Dauntless!" I sigh. "what is love?! Because this is not it."

Eric nods at every word I say. He doesn't look hurt , but he is concerned .

"Then you will have to choose , Tris. If you can not find love with one of us , go back to the other and save yourself so heart ach."

He gives me a smile and kisses my cheek. He leaves me standing there in a stress of emotions . Do I love Four or Eric? I decide to do what he has told me. I go to Four's apartment . I pull two lock picks from my pocket and pick his door lock. I listen carefully.

"It's all about the tumblers ..." I hear it disengage. I open the door and close it . Locking it behind me, I take a seat on his bed. I will do the right thing and talk things over with him.

Eric POV

I look in the mirror in my bathroom. Misery is written all over me. You have to be hap o y for her decision . I know she is going to pick Four, but there is a sliver of a chance it may not work out. Therefore , I will wait for her. I turn the faucet on and try to wash the hopeless look off my face. I am not desperate for love , but rightnoww, I feel more desperate for Tris . As long as she's happy ...

I guess I could suffer misery for her.

Tris POV

I woke up two hours later to the sound of the door oepning. Four looks at me surprised.

"How did you... The lock picks. .."

I give him a small, smile. He takes a seat next to me on his bed.

"So, what did you want?"

"The situation with Eric is over. I just can't do that. It's not right, obviously. I don't know what happened to me."

He kisses the side of my face , and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I have decided to stay with you . " I say.

"Thank you."

"for what?"

He kisses my lips ever so gently . "For c hosing me..."

I press my lips against his with a burning confidence . His hands reach my legs and slowly rubbing up and down . I gasp a but as his tongues touch my lips. I put a hand on the side of his face as I tilt my head readying myself . I let his tongue run sensually along mine. I whimper in his mouth. His right hand firmly presses my head to his mouth. I grip his shirt , and he pulls back with a tint of pink across his face. I can feel the heat burning on my cheeks as I pant a bit. His hands press my lower back and upper thigh now. Drawing small slow circles on my jeans, he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you. " he says .

"I love you too." I say in a whisper . Four pulls me into a hug , and I rest my head on his chest and my hands on his leg. Four lays us down on his bed . He props his head up with his arm . I curl up next to his warm body , and he pulls the blanket over us. He just stares at my face . I smile and push his face.

"Stop staring at me like that. You looked possessed ." I say joking.

"I can't look at this beautiful girl laying in MY bed?" He says running a hand through my hair. I run my left hand through his hair and pull his face closer to mine. Our noses touch , and he chuckles. I lean up for a kiss , but he pulls away with a devious smirk dancing on his lips and that sparkle in his eye. I try and push him towards me , but he is as still as a boulder.

"Four!" I whine a bit. He chuckles and leans down to kiss my lips quickly. I groan and take matters into my own hands. I push him onto his back and settle myself on top of him.

"Straddling me are we? Didn't know you were so bold?" He says placing his hands on my hips and touching the sliver of skin showing . I lean down a place my hands on his chest.

"I didn't know either." I whisper. "but I think I like it so, far."

I kiss his lips tenderly. I pull back smiling . His hands push my face down and kiss him harder. Soon our tongues find their way into each other mouths . I moaned as his hands slipped under my shirt. He kisses my neck and pulls my shirt . Revealing my shoulder and Dauntless symbol tattoo, he kisses my shoulder. I sit up and pull my shirt over my head. He pulls me under him. Four hovers over me and gives me that, smirk . He places hot open mouthed kisses on my bare stomach and neck. I bite my lower lip to hold in the sounds that wanted to cry out...

Eric POV

I gripped the rails and looked down into the Chasm. I watch the water spray and crash against the rocks below. Though the water raged on, I only, saw Tris' s soft eyes . Her smile... Her ...

I close my eyes , but I feel her soft hand on my cheek. I open my eyes and realize it's just an imagination. I push off the rail and pace back, and forth. How am I going to I've without you?

That's the problem...

I can't ...

No matter what, she will always be my better half. I thought back when I first expressed my affection. I was rash with my, actions. I don't know how she had some what feelings for me. I walk to the Pit to see what they are doing for visiting day . I see some people laughing and setting up a banner. VISITING DAY . It said in large letters. I never had any people visiting me. Nor did I visit anyone. That is never going to change. I wonder is visiting Tris tomorrow ... I mentally slap myself . I leave the Pit, and enter the training room. I walk to the spot where I kissed Tris... I stare at the air as if she were standing there.

"I love you." I whisper and reach to touch her cheek , but her figure is a joke my mind is playing on me. I clench my hand and pull it back to my side. I turn to the targets and I grab the knife sheathed to my forearm . The sheath is still strapped to my arm, but I take the knife and throw it at the target frustrated. I hear the knife puncture the target. I walk up to the table and throw another one. I pick up another one , but all I recall is asking Four to throw knives at Tris. I clench my jaw and drive the knife into the table with a yell. I let go and rub my face . I pace the room.

I suppose love isn't available for someone like me. "if only I could kiss her lips once more..."

I touch my lips and reminisce the feel of her lips...

Four POV

I kiss her lips once more, but I never as take any other article of clothing off of her. I know that is the wrong thing to do. Even though it is so tempting . I simple lay next to her and pull her to my chest . I didn't bother to am have her put her shirt on. Her skin is rather soft to the touch .

She is quiet , and her breathing is uneven from the short blissful kisses I placed on her. Tris hugged me as I did her. Enjoying the moment she fell asleep, and I soon follow suit.

**So...fourtris in this chapter , but do not fret Eric will get his Tris. I was going to make Tha rhyme , but... That's cliché. So review. I might be longer on updating , because I'm going to do this on my phone more often.**

**Review . **

**Vote:**

**Eric or Four? Who do you want Tris to be with? Well, roo bad that's already decided...**


	19. Even if -Eric

**This chapter is dedicated to Nix Ginevra Black (I think that is the name XD) and stox4stories. **

**TRIS POV**

I walk to the cafeteria ,and my eyes meet Four's. He winks and sends me a smirk. I blush and walk over to my usual table. Eric sits directly across from me down three tables. He looks straight at me. I can see a hurt expression on his face. I try to dimiss it, but it's breaking me . I look down and try to not think about it. I sip my water ,and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Four. I calm down because it isn't Eric. I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

I shak emy head. "Nothing." I continue eating, but I look up to see if Eric is there. But he is gone. I frown and rest my head on my hand as Four eats next to me . I try to smile, but it doesn't work.

"I'm going to go train for a bit." He nods ,and I leave as fast as I can. I walk to the training room with a heavy chest. I am about to open the door, but it is cracked open a bit. I peek inside and see Eric leaning over the table of knives. He takes one and throws it with a loud groan. He turns around ,and I see an angry yet sad expression on his face. I turn around and press my back to the wall. I sink down slowly.

"I caused all of this." I let a tear slip out. How come my heart can't chose one?

...

ERIC POV

I head out the training room, but stop as I see Tris crying on the ground. I take a step back to realize what is happening. I go and bring her into a hug.

"Tris." I whisper as she sobs into my shoulder. I feel her hands grip tightly onto the collar of my jacket. I pull her up. She stands but leans into me. I walk with her to my office. I close the door an dlock it jus tin case. I let go of her and look into her blue-grey eyes pooling with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-" Tris wipes her eyes carefully. "I can't let you go." She says finally. I hug her ,but I know this isn't right.

"You have to ." I say ,but she just shakes her head.

"Eric, how can I? When I feel this...this..."

"Tris! Stop ! Can't you see I am not good enough for you?! I am not for you! I am just going to hurt you. "

She slaps me across the face. I freeze slightly shocked. My eyes are wide as I look at her.

"Don't ever say that again! You don't get to decide whether or not you are good enough for me! That is for me to decide . If you ever lower yourself like taht again I won't forgive you!"

I sigh and hug her. "No matter what ,Tris, this is wrong." I mumble into her ear.

"Maybe it is . Maybe it's fate."

I pull her back and look into her eyes. I touch her cheek to know if this is real and not just an illusion. I sigh and bring her face to mine. I press my lips against hers gently. I felt at ease.

Even if we may never be together in a steady relationship, Even if I die at Jeanine's hand, I will never forget the one person who loves me.

Tris.

**Yeah this is short, but I hope you are happy! **

**How will they keep their love? What will become of Four?**

**What about Jeanine's pplans for the Divergents?**

**Review!**


	20. I'm going on hiatus another chappie

**Guys I am official going on hiatus for a few months or something. I know I have been focusing on my other story ,but I'm getting overwhelmed with school right now. So this is the last chapter until the summer or sooner . Please stay faithful . I also started a blog! You guys can be updated with my life there. I know you are wondering 'why can't she update stories ,but she can update a blog?' Well that is because that takes less time. Stories take planning . Link will be at the bottom.**

**TRIS POV**

I end up knocking on Four's apartment door. He opens the door ,and his eyes are wide .

"Tris, what are you doing here?"

I sigh . "We need to talk."

He nods and pulls me inside. "Yes, I have something to tell you."

I step into his living space and take a seat on the grey blue couch. He sits next to me and suddenly kisses me . I panic at first ,but I kiss him back before he questions me.

"What is wrong, Tobias?"

"Abnegation is in danger , and I am just glad that you left. If you didn't I wouldn't have you and you wouldn't be safe. "

I feel my hands shake as I try to believe his words. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Erudite is planning something big. Something big enough to start a war. "

I look into his dark blue eyes . The light reflecting off from them form this white dot in each of them ,and behind those eyes is a loving person. That loving person loves the wrong person though. I should have stayed in Abnegation and die. If he had not met me , my departure would be less painful. I grasp my sleeves .

I let the tears fall. I know that for me it hurts to break his heart. He believes that I am the one ,but he is wrong.

"I'm sorry ,Tris."

I stare into his eyes again. He loves me so sincerely... I shake my head and look away. I can't bare to look at him. It hurts more that way. I grab his hands and squeeze them. I loved him once ,but now the love is faded. I touch his cheek and kiss him. At least one more time, he should know that I still care for him and probably always will, but I don't love him the same way he does for me. I feel his hands on my bakc and waist. I slip mine under the collar of his shirt ,and we become urgent. He kisses me as if tomorrow the world ends. I pull him agaisnt me.

_At least one more time..._ I think. One more night of this.

He slips his hands under my shirt. I gasp a bit at the sudden contact of his warm hands. Four's lips catches my lower lip when I gasp . I run my hands through his hair and down his chest. He pulls my shirt over my head .

_One more time..._I remind myself.

He presses me against the couch. Our lips and tongues entangle as I fiddle with his shirt. Four slips it off.

"Tris, you don't need to do this." He says as he kisses my neck and collar bone. Maybe he is right. I don't need to do this. I don't know if I want him to stop though. I let out a moan as he kisses down my stomach . He slips off my pants.

"Last chance..." He says.

I feel my heart beating in a superb speed. I can hear it in my ears. I just nod ,and the last thing that comes to mind is Eric.

ERIC POV

I stare at Jeanine as if she is joking.

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

"No, You should just be the good little chess piece that you are and let me move you when I want."

I scoff at her. "So I'm a toy? "

She gives me a sharp look. "Move a long now. I have other matters to prepare and attend to."

She turns away ,but Layla stood there and stared at me. Once Jeanine leaves , she appraoches me.

"Why are you so worried about the plans?" Her gold eyes piercing into mine. I don't reply .

"Is it because of your little play thing? Uh... Beatrice was it?"

My hand starts to rise , but I drop it.

"Is that it? You have feelings for an Abnegation girl? What a pity." She pats my cheek. "I thought we had something?" She frowns with a mocking look in her eyes. She stands on her toes .

"Your eyes are still that beautiful icy grey." She smirks. "Ice is easily broken if you can just find a crack ,and I think I found yours." she whispers. Her lips tauntingly brush mine. "You can be with e instead." I back away .

"I'm not in for harlots, Layla."

"Harlot?! What about your play thing?! Is she not dating that number boy? Isn't he the one who beat you?"

I look over my shoulder ."He isn't the problem."

I slip out the door and close it with plenty of force to ensure my anger is noticed.

. 

Visit for a bit and say hello!


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is another random chapter. I am sincerely sorry for not being able to update. I have been having... a problem. Please enjoy and savor this chapter. I do not know when I will be able to update again.**

**TRIS POV**

I roll off the bed and look at Four's sleeping figure. I look away and shake my head ,and slip into his bathroom. The clock on the wall says 3:27 . Even this early in the morning , there is so crazy Dauntless partying or soemthing. I turn on the water and try to relax as I take off my shirt . I look in the mirror and there are discolored spots on my neck and shoulders. I sigh and step into the steaming hot water. It burns for a moment ,but I soon adjust to the intense heat. I try to wash away the feeling of Four's hands all over me ,but the scrubbing and rubbing doesn't sooth me. I sit on the floor of the shower and just cry. I can't cry in front of anyone . I have to be strong ,but this hurts a lot. I take a shakey breath and stand up to finish my shower.

I lock the door behind me and try to slip pass the other offical Dauntless members' rooms ,but one has light shining from under the door. One door I know all to well.

Eric's.

I stop in front of it and touch it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Four. I was just looking for a distraction." I press my hand against the door ,and it creaks open a little bit. I jump back suprised . I stand still and silent for a moment to see what is going to happen ,but nothing happens. I take cautious steps towards the door. I peer inside. Eric sits in a drunken daze and continuous drinking shot after shot of vodka. I want to go and comfort him ,but something tells me to leave him along. _He's drunk . He won't remember if you stopped by_. My mind whispers to me ,and I listen to it. I step inside and close the door carefully behind me .

"Eric?"

He lazily turns his head towards my direction. I take a seat across form him .

"Tris!": He practically yells .

"SH!" I said with eyes wide , but he just laughs .

"I was just ... thinking about you." He says in a hushed but still drunked tone. I roll my eyes and try to take away the alcohol. He chuckles and snatches it before I can.

"If you want to take it . You have to ask..." He slurs. I stare at him for a moment .

"You have to be kidding me..." I lean over and try to grab the bottle from his hands.

"I'm not kidding about shi..." I cover his mouth. He is yelling on the top of his lungs.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow!" I leave him there on the couch and dash out the door, before someone comes to check on him.

ERIC POV

I trudge through the training room and try to fight off the intense headache . Why did I drink so much?

An image of Tris flashes in my mind as I try to recall what happened. She was reaching for something...

Another image flashes of me reaching for the vodka.

I look up ,and two Dauntless decorating for visitng day stare at me.

"Hurry and finish! Don't you have jobs to do!" I bark.

They scurry away while mumbling something under their breathes. I walk out and enter the Pit where the family's will be meeting. I scan the empty area.

"Eric!" I hear a soft voice call behind me. I look and see Tris . She hands me some type of medication and a water bottle. I raise a brow.

"It will help with your headache."

I nod and take it . I open the water bottle and gulp some down. "Did you happen to stop by last night?"

She gives me a smirk. "Maybe...?"

My eyes widen. "What did I say? Did I do anything stupid?"

Tris shrugs and stabs with her mischievious smile. She walks away ,and leaves me standing with a veil of embarrassment .

TRIS POV

I pace the initiate dorm room . I couldn't even tell drunk Eric about what I did, so how can I tell him when he is sober? Will my mom come today? WIll my dad come? Will Caleb come? I stop pacing and drop on my bed. I can't look Caleb in the eyes. I groan and hit my pillow in frustration. Chris comes rushing in.

"Hey! Our families are here!" She grabs my hand and drags me out. I follow willingly. People flood the Pit. Chris leaves me in the midst of the crowd ,and she runs and hugs some Candors. I scan the crowd for my family. I turn left and right ,and finally my eyes land on the single grey figure of my mother. I rush up to her.

"Beatrice!" She encloses her arms around me.

"Mom!" I hold her tightly. She pulls back and touches my arms .

"Oh look at you! You're so strong and beautiful."

I smile as she places a hand on my cheek.

"Where's dad?"

She sighs. "He has some business to attend to." I nod .

Four comes up behind me. "You must be Mrs. Prior."

"Oh, Natalie is fine. You are?..."

"I'm Four. Tris's instructor." He extends a hand and shakes my mother's.

I smile politely .

"Your daughter is doing well here."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Four smiles and touches the small of my back. I tense up, but I keep smiling.

"If you'll excuse me , I have to greet others."

We both nod ,and I watch Four leave.

"He's handsome." Mom says.

I don't respond ,but she doesn't force me to say anything either. I see Eric standing among the shadows . His grey eyes fall on me. I smile softly at him . His face turns a red color which I have never seen before. He must be embarrassed about me seeing him drunk.

"Oh... so you like him..." My mom says behind me. My eyes widen ,and I face her.

"What makes you think that?!"

"Just the way you smile. He looks intimidaitng but handsome in a dark way." She winks at me. "Very Duantless of you. I thought you would be the one to go for the bright good guy..."

I feel heat rise ot my face. "Mom!"

"Let's say hi." She pulls me over to where is.  
"No!" I whisper yell . She just chuckles.

As we get closer , I notice he is leaning against the wall.

"You must be the Dauntless leader Eric." My mom says calmly.

"Yes, and you must be Tris's mother." His voice sounds authoritive.

"I have confidence that you have been watching over my daughter."

"I suppose you are correct."

I nervously bite my lower lip.

My mother grabs his shoulder and leans to whisper something in his ear. I stare ,and Eric's eyes widen. My mother pulls back . He clears his throat.

"I assure I have not thought about such things." He says in a lower voice.

My mother just smiles and bids me goodbye. I hug her and hold her for a good two minutes.

"I'll see you next time." She whispers. I nod and let her go.

I watch her disapear into the crowd. I turn around and stare sharply at Eric. His arms are crossed.

"What?"

"What did she say to you?"

He clears his throat . "It was nothing."

I grab his arm and drag him off.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk."

I bring him to his apartment. He unlocks the door ,and leads me inside. He sits on the couch ,and i sit next to him.

"So... What did she say?"

He gives me a worried look. "Do you really want to know?"

I nod assuringly . He sighs.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Fine,but I want to tell you something."

He sits up .

"I...I..." the words are caught in my throat ,and a sob breaks through instead. I cover my face with my hands.

ERIC POV

She suddenly begins to sob.

"Tris..." I scoot over and hold her in my arms. Her hands grip my vest .

"I'm sorry." She says practically choking her words out. "I... slept with him..."

I lean back to look at her face. I felt broken. No... she couldn't have...

"I'm sorry!"

"Why?" The word slipped out from my mouth.

She tries to catch her breath . "He told me Abnegation is going to be under attack some time soon."

I freeze. He knows about the attack.

"I was scared, and I needed a distraction ... so... I..."

I just hug her tighter. "You don't need to say anymore."

I wipe her eyes ,and kiss her forehead . She calms her sniffles and relaxes against me. We are silent for a few moments.

''Eric?" Tris says.

"Yeah?" I say still holding her.

"I love you."

I felt my heart suddenly pick up pace.

"I love you too." I say finally. She pushes me down on the couch and lays next to me.

"Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

I just run my hand through her soft hair ,savoring the moment.

**Would you guys read a lemon from me? Like a real lemon ,but not super super super detailed? **

**Review if you would. I just wanted to see how I would do with that as a one shot.**


	22. BACK!

**Forgive me for not updating in forever. I had to take care of my emotionally unstable self and school was/is in the way. I promise to update more over the summer.**

**Eric POV**

I pull myself from my sleep ,and I feel Tris laying on top of me. I gently slide her seemingly petite body off me . I swiftly enter the bathroom to splash frigid water into my face and dry it with a towel. Returning to the living room, I notice tris stirring in her sleep. I bend down to shake her gently and wake her from her slumber.

"Tris." I shake her. "Tris."

She mumbles something and turns away.

"Tris, you told me to wake you for dinner ." I shake her again. This time she peels her eyes open and sits up.

"What time is it?" She says yawning and stretching. I look at my black watch .

"About eight P.M. So are you going to dinner or...?"

She sits there with a sullen look on her face and hugs herself as if she could still feel _his_ hands on her. I sit down next to her and brush her stray hair out of her face.

"Tris, it's alright." I say in a hushed tone. She hides her blue grey eyes ,and holds her eyelids shut. Her lower lip quivers ,but to surpress the sob she bites her lip. I encase my arms about her.

"It's not alright ." Her voice wavers ,and she is on the brink of exploding into a sob. I lean my head against hers ,but I keep quiet.

"I wish I didn't ." Tris says and lets out a harsh cry and pulls back ,covering her face with her hands. I peel away her hands and wipe her tears.

"Hey," I grab her face in my hands. "don't worry about that. Just worry about us. Forget that happened. Okay?"

She shakes her head and her eyes don't meet mine. "I can't ."

"Do it for me." I say sternly. "Because I hate to see you like this. To see you cry and to be so hurt just breaks me inside. I'm not perfect and I never will be but Tris..." her eyes finally draw up to mine. " I love you ,and I don't want you to hurt yourself like this."

She calms her crying and takes a deep , shaky inhale and exhale. Tris nods her head. I smile a little and kiss her softly and quickly on her lips. I rest my hands on hers and stand up.

"Come on and get ready. "

Tris nods and stands up with me ,but she hesitates for a moment ,but suddenly, she wraps herself around me. She quickly retreats her arms to her sides and enters the bathroom.

* * *

The cafeteria is full of people as always ,but today it just seemed too stifling for me... well, for Tris. She follows behind me and to her usual table except Four isn't there. She sits down ,but looks at me. I just smile and pat her shoulder and join the other dauntless leaders. I ought to give her some space. I fill my cup with water and take a up the burger pattie with my fork and unto a burger bun. I add a few pieces of crisp lettuce and tomato . I squeeze some condiments onto it and begin to eat. I take a small bite and look over at Tris who smiles as Chris tells her about something inaudible to me. I turn away and continue eating . I sip my water and finish my food . I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look. It was Max. He takes a seat next to me.

"So how's everything with Jeanine?" He asks serving himself food. I shake my head.

"I haven't spoken to her."

He just nods and continues his focus on his food. I pat his back and walk over to Tris ,but as I do Four comes and takes a seat next to her. He slings his arm around her.

"Tris, where did you go?" He simply ask. The corner of her lips turn down into a frown . SHe shakes her head.

"No where."

Four brushes that off and kisses her cheek. My blood boils at the sight. Tris turns away and clears her throat. I walk up to them with hands clenched.

"Tris." I say loudly and sternly. Everyone at the table brings their gaze to my face. Four looks at me with angry eyes, but Tris immediately stands up . I take her by her elbow and lead her out the door. Without another look back , we stand in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I place my hands gently on her shoulders. She just nods ,but a veil of distress falls on her face.

"It's just really hard." she says . I squeeze her shoulders.

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do . I know what I want to do . I want to grab Four and yell at him and tell him what he has done to her.

"Eric." Her soft voice snaps me form my raging thoughts. "Don't wprry about it. Let's just focus on what's more important."

I nod and put my hands at my sides.

"We need to talk about Abnegation and the planned attack." She says with a fire in her eyes.

My mouth goes dry.

**So, I hope this will suffice for a week or so. I may have another chapter ready by then . **

**QOTD: What is a good temporary hair dye that can be purchased in the U.S. ?**

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review**


	23. Chapter 23

**My dear followers and readers ,**

**I'm sad to inform you that I may not be able to finish any of my Divergent stories . I have lost all of my papers of preparation and work . I have also lsot msot of my interest in this fandom and have moved back to anime . I will be writing a new story about Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler . You may not be interested which is fine . You came here for DIvergent stories ,and I've failed to provide it to you with such . Forgive me . I have not done my duty as an author . **

**Though it may seem quiet on my page , I've actually created a fanpage on Instagram ,and it's been roughly a month with it . It's gained almost a thousand followers already . I thought I should inform you that I am content right now ,but that writing is still a part of me . **

**So with my deepest apologies , I wish all of you understand . **

**:) **

**Your author ,**

**Oneta**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear followers ,

I ah e come to inform you that I will be finishing at least two of my on going stories . I do not wish to give away any of them... So therefore I will finish them . I ask all of you to be patient with me as you all have already been . I sadly have just experienced what is said to be a broken heart . I've been miserable for the past week ,but things are lighting up and I want to take a step back and be who I was before .

the author of nine crappy stories XD

my writing has changed ,I hope for the better x3 and I as a person has as well.

So please expect a chapter for one of the stories to be up by this week . Thank you all ,my lovelies .

your author ,

Oneta Astobi


	25. Chapter 25

**Greetings, It is I... Your long dead author . Haha... Let's just say that 2015 wasn't my year . Lots of things have changed as well as my writing, hopefully for the better . I will be attempting to finish these stories at least one or two , and after that is finished , I will then go forward and write another few stories that I am trying very hard to piece together at the moment . I do hope all of you aren't mad at me for disappearing . Well, enough rambling , on with the story . Shall we~?**

* * *

Eric's POV

My mouth goes dry ." And what about the attacks ?" I scan her worried and distressed demeanor as her hands begin fist . My thoughts were already scattered , and I had no desire whatsoever to speak of the ridiculous overthrow Jeanine was planning .

"My parents live in Abnegation , Eric . What is there not to talk about !?" she yelled out of frustration . I grasp her shoulders tightly and force her to look me in the eyes . "Trust me when I say that I will do everything I can to stop this chaos . Trust me when I say not to worry . Know that I will always stand by you ." My voice dropped to a dangerously low and aggressive tone . Though my words were loving ones , they sounded as that of a threat . I stepped back and let out a sigh . "I love you , and I will not let you believe for a moment that I don't care." Surprisingly , the words came out as tender . My eyes peer into hers , searching for the smallest amount of doubt or trust . I watch her for a second before she came a curt nod .

"I understand." She pressed a hand to my cheek and a slight smile appeared on my lips at the small action . I pull her close and press my lips to hers briefly before I was suddenly pulled away . Four pushed my against the wall with much force , and the sudden pain from the collision with me and the wall vibrated through my shoulder and hip .

"Every time I see you ... You make me more sick ." He muttered . Tris stood for a moment shocked as I push the other off from my . I tug down my jacket and huffed before I let out a chuckle . I had the urge to hurt him to beat every ounce of anger I had into him ... but I walked away . There was no need to cause a scene especially in front of her .

TRIS POV

Tobias pulled my into his arms . "Are you okay?" he asked , pressing his face into my hair . I brush him off .

"I'm fine . I can handle myself ." I murmur and turn the other direction . I didn't look back to see his reaction , or to see where Eric went . I just wanted to get out of here . Away from them . Away from everyone . Away from Dauntless , Abnegation , all of the factions . I wanted it all to end .

The wind tugged me gently as I stared out at the setting sun atop the roof of the Dauntless faction . I chewed my lip as thought after thought passed through my mind . What was there let to do? Who do I trust? How to I stop mayhem from happening?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the open on the roof. Chris. She came over sat next to me .

"I was looking for you." she said softly . Her deep brown eyes glance over at me . "what are you doing?"

I looked down at my hands and shook my head . "Thinking."

"You know " she began ," there's a party that-"

"No thanks ." I said before she could finish .

"Okay okay... Let's talk about it ." She nudged me .

"What is there to talk about?"

I saw her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug . Her eyes peer over the edge of the building . "Remember when we all nearly died?"

"Chris..." I stare at her . "That's practically everyday."

I heard her laugh followed by a sigh . I felt a smile creep unto my face .

" That's true. " She went into thought for a second . "You know ... Earlier , Eric was in the training room , and let's just say , I don't ever wanna be the one to make him that upset ." She said waving her hands in rejection .

"Upset ? about what ?"

I watch her shrug again . Perhaps , it was earlier and the incident with Four . Perhaps , it was what Four and I had done . I chew my lip once more . Why must I cause such strife and distress to everyone around me?

My parents .

Four

Eric

I press my hands to my face and groan quietly . How do I find a solution to all of this ?

How can I , a single person, find all the answers .

* * *

**That was a horrible way to end this ... but I rather end it here than drag on with a bunch of nonsense . I will soon try to update the other stories as well . These stories are like my exercises , my side stories , to help me develop and improve to the other ones I am working on . I must admit I'm not so much into Divergent as I once was ... I mean I've changed **

**For now , Good night . I'll see you in the next (crappy) chapter ^_^**


End file.
